no puedo controlar mis poderes
by dranciel69
Summary: L.A es una ciudad peligrosa pero gracias a los super tasticos super seis todo esta seguro sus poderes son muy excelentes pero en algunos casos son bastante incontrolables según sea la situación
1. Chapter 1

Los Ángeles una ciudad con mucha delincuencia, villanos, monstruos, todo sería horrible de no ser por la liga de los súper tasticos súper 6.

Un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de los Ángeles , hasta que de repente un estruendo rompe el silencio, los malvados secuaces del halcón estaban robando un banco y mientras huyen disparan al azar para deshacerse de las personas que les estorban, pero del a nada entre los edificios aparece una figura de un joven con un muy ajustado y raro traje rojo con el emblema de un cometa en su pecho y un casco de hockey negro sobre su cabeza, las personas lo reconocen al instante y se llenan de alivio al saber que tienen a uno de sus defensores presente para apoyarlos , Bolas de fuego ,disparos, las personas huyendo del disturbio entre los chicos malos y el flamante chico de la roca espacial en llamas, una guerra sin cuartel pero luego de unos minutos el dominio de la disputa la tiene nuestro héroe hasta que uno de los secuaces con el fin de distraer al bienhechor divisa a dos pequeños escondidos en un callejón a los cuales les dispara sabiendo que el héroe se interpondría para salvarlos, cosa que hiso sin pensarlo dos veces siendo herido en la parte baja de uno de sus costados, aprovechando la oportunidad los villanos intentan escapar con el botín pero es inútil, son interceptados por el cirujano que con sus rayos los detiene fácilmente y los entrega a la policía, habiéndose encargado de los malos este sale en ayuda de su amigo herido, al llegar ve a los dos niños cerca de este intentándole brindar ayuda pero el cirujano interviene de inmediato

-¿niños están bien?-pregunta como buen súper héroe

-si señor cirujano pero el flamante chico de la roca espacial en llamas esta herido por nuestra culpa-dice uno de los niños con mucha culpa y tristeza en su voz

-no se preocupen yo me encargo de él ustedes vuelvan a sus casas-con esto último el cirujano toma a su compañero en brazos y se lo lleva volando al cuartel de los súper tasticos (ubicado detrás de una puerta secreta en la oficina de Gustavo en rocque records) al entrar Carlos insiste en que logan lo baje, que él es perfectamente capaz de caminar, pero en el momento en que este lo deja en el suelo el dolor de la herida casi hace que se caiga y de no ser por logan de seguro abría pasado

-no seas terco litos deja que yo te cure, con mis poderes será muy fácil

-está bien dejare que lo hagas- acepto a regañadientes el afectado

Logan dirige a su amigo a su habitación y una vez allí

-ok ahora recuéstate en mi cama y quítate el traje-dijo logan de manera despreocupada mientras se quitaba la bata de su disfraz

Ante el comentario Carlos se ruborizo y por sus poderes la temperatura de su cuerpo subía cada vez más, no pudo evitar pensar mal pero intento controlarse y le hiso caso quitándose la parte superior del traje dejando ver su herida a un costado

Logan se acerco a Carlos y se quito los guantes y coloco su mano derecha sobre la herida de este, usando sus poderes para que sane mucho más rápido y así fue, la herida desapareció sin dejar marca alguna y haciendo que el hiperactivo héroe se sintiese mejor, aunque para ser honestos la herida era lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento, su auto control está a punto de desaparecer, el contacto de la mano de logan con su cuerpo lo hacía estremecer pero tenía miedo de perder el control de sus poderes y terminar incendiando todo el cuarto de su amigo, cada segundo que logan pasaba cerca de Carlos lo volvía loco y sin querer termino quemando la sabana donde tenía puesta su mano, se levando de un salto de la cama e intento apagar el fuego tirándola al suelo y pisándola pero termino siendo logan quien la apagara con un extintos que saco del pasillo

-contigo uno siempre tiene que estar preparado- dijo logan entre risas mostrando el extinto

- lo.. lo ..lo lamento n..o no sé que me paso-dijo Carlos apenado- te comprare una sabana nueva lo prometo

-ya olvídalo, pero litos ¿porque cuando te pones nervioso nunca puedes controlar tus poderes?

-y..o yo no estoy ner..vioso son ideas tuyas- intento aparentar estar bien pero fue inútil

-Carlos por favor no intente aparentar conmigo, cuando coloque mi mano en tu costado te tensaste y te ruborizaste

- claro que no, son ideas tuyas-decía mientras el rubor en sus mejillas se hacía cada vez más notable

-¿litos yo te pongo nervioso?- decía logan con un tono cínico y seductor mientras se acercaba cada vez más al manojo de nervios que era su amigo en ese momento, haciendo que este retrocediera y tropezara con la cama cayendo en esta

En Los ojos de Carlos se podía ver una mezcla de miedo, ansiedad y lujuria por lo que podría pasar, logan se sube a la cama quedando encima de su llameante amigo y se fue acercando cada vez más a este y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de los labios de Carlos pregunto

-¿si quieres que me detenga pídemelo ahora?

Carlos intento pedirle que se detuviera por que por sus poderes lo podía lastimar pero era inútil desde hace mucho tiempo Carlos quería probar los labios de su amigo y ese era el momento.

Al no obtener respuesta logan procedió dándole un tierno beso en los labios, pero la ternura duro poco el beso se fue intensificando cada vez mas y mas y el cuerpo de Carlos casi estaba a punto de arder en llamas, hasta que logan termino cortando el beso porque sus labios se quemaron por las altas temperaturas de los labios de Carlos

-logan perdón no fue mi intención es que no me puedo controlar lo siento-decía Carlos apenado pero se dio cuenta que los labios de logas sanaban solos casi al instante gracias a sus poderes

-no te preocupes por mi litos, hoy no te salva nadie de que te haga mío- dijo el súper doctor con una mirada llena de lujuria y con un fuego que hiso que Carlos dudara de quien era el que tenia los poderes de fuego

De inmediato logan toma a su amigo en brazos y lo lleva al baño recostándolo con cuidado en la tina mientras abría la regadera, el agua al contacto con el cuerpo de Carlos al instante se volvía vapor pero esto no detuvo a logan de terminar de arrancarle el disfraz al joven de fuego, la visión que tenia lo volvía loco, ver a Carlos recostado en la tina sin ropa lo estaba matando, la erección en sus pantalones pedía a gritos que la liberaran y eso hiso y con mucha rapidez y se lanza con pasión al cuerpo de su amigo, logan besaba con desesperación el cuello de Carlos y por la reacción en la entrepierna de este era obvio que le fascinaba , pero algo molestaba a carlitos era que estaba tan excitado que tenía miedo de tocar a logan por miedo a quemarlo e intentaba que este se separara de él, logan se dio cuenta de esto y lo miro a los ojos y con una vos calmada le dice

-Carlos solo una cosa que tú hagas puede lastimarme en estos momentos y es tu rechazo por favor déjate llevar te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir

Tras estas palabras es Carlos el que toma la iniciativa y besa con mucha pasión y lujuria a logan era un beso salvaje que tomo por sorpresa a su amigo pero que luego de un instante respondió.

Logan comenzó a bajar y besar el cuello y los pezones de Carlos mordiéndolos y sacándole gemidos desesperados a su amigo, Carlos pasaba sus manos por la espala de logan dejando a su paso marcas de quemaduras pero que desaparecían casi al instante pero que volvían loco a logan y lo excitaban aun mas siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con el miembro mucho más que erecto de Carlos y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo al principio se quemo los labios pero luego de unos segundo introdujo toda la longitud en su boca y en una secuencia de lamidas, succión y masturbación hacia que Carlos se sintiera en el paraíso gritaba el nombre de su amigo hasta que sintió que ya no podía mas y con vos de suplica le rogaba a logan que lo hiciera suyo

Sin dudarlo dos veces logan alineo su miembro en la entrada de Carlos y de una sola estocada lo introdujo completo sacándole un grito ahogado al joven moreno

-lo.. lo.. lo siento creo que fui muy brusco- decía logan con sincera culpa en su vos por su arrebato de pasión

-ahora no te detengas y siguen quiero mas-el comentario de Carlos tomo por sorpresa a logan porque aunque siempre Carlos era el más enérgico y apasionado por lo general cuando se hablaba de un tema de sexo siempre solía ser muy inocente o bueno por lo visto eso aparentaba

La penetración continúo y con el gran conocimiento de anatomía que poseía logan no tardo nada en encontrar la próstata de su amigo y con la precisión de un cirujano (obvio) con cada embestida golpeaba ese punto arrebatándole gritos de placer al héroe de fuego

-logan ya no puedo más me vengo

-hazlo, yo también casi acabo

Unas estocadas mas y ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo, los fluidos de logan dentro del cuerpo de Carlos se sentían muy fríos en comparación a las altas temperaturas de su cuerpo haciéndole sentir un escalofrió pero que lo lleno de placer, mientras que los suyos muy por el contrario quemaron el estomago de logan sacándole un grito ahogado ya que era mucho más caliente de lo que había sentido, pero que con el contacto del agua mas sus poderes termino por hacerlo sentir un dolor placentero.

Luego de acabar su apasionado encuentro se siguen besando hasta que escuchan la alarma del cuartel ambos salen corriendo del baño poniéndose sus trajes, el primero en salir es Carlos y se dirigen al salón principal donde se encuentran súper Gustavo, la chica con los poderes de tazón y golpetazo, el cirujano sale de la habitación y es interceptado por el hombre badana quien le dedica una mirada burlona

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunta logan algo incomodo por la acusadora mirada de su amigo

-¿se divirtieron?- pregunto con un tono burlón con toda la intención de hacer sentir incomodo a su amigo

-¡!¡JAMES! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no es justo que leas nuestras mentes (cabe destacar que james tiene la habilidad de mover cosas con su mente además de telepatía, lectura y manipulación de las demás mentes)

-jjajajajajaja no fue necesario que usara mis poderes para enterarme de lo que paso allí adentro, ustedes dos no son muy discretos ni silenciosos que digamos- james no aguantaba las risas por el color rojo intenso que tomo la cara del súper doctor

-lee las mentes de los demás y dime si ellos también saben lo que paso- ordeno logan con algo de molestia a su "amigo"

-creí que me habías dicho que no era justo que lo hiciera-decía entre risas el joven alto- aunque para ser sinceros como no habrían de haber escuchado

-te ordeno que les borres las memorias a todos y luego lo hagas contigo mismo es vergonzoso que todos sepan acerca de la intimidad de Carlos y mía -decía logan muy sonrojado mientras se cubría con la mascarilla y sus lentes oscuros

Lo pensare, pero por ahora nos necesitan en la ciudad-dijo el hombre badana. Todos salieron del edificio a enfrentar a un cangrejo gigante que atacaba a la ciudad pero james no podía evitar reírse de logan y esto ponía muy incomodo al joven héroe.


	2. Chapter 2

**El anterior fue el primer capítulo de mi primer fic (no deje comentarios al inicio del cap ni al final por ignorante torpe torpe torpe pero ya aprendí) y esta es su continuación quiero agradecerle a ****YaoiLover143** **por haber sido mi primer comentario y sin más aquí los dejo con el segundo capítulo de mi fic espero les guste **

**Aclaratorias: /…/pensamientos de los personajes**

* * *

**Practiquemos **

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el "encuentro" entre el chico de fuego y el súper doctor, a carlos aunque le había encantado lo sucedido, aun no se sentía cómodo debido a que con solo pensar el pálido cuerpo de su amigo enseguida perdía el control de sus poderes y creaba uno que otro incidente, quemando barias partes de rocque records, logan se daba cuenta de lo raro del comportamiento de carlos pero cada vez que veía a su amigo sin lugar a dudas se moría de ganas de estar con él de nuevo pero no quería forzarlo y carlos le daba claras señales de que por los momentos no quería estar con él (si quería pero su "problema" le preocupaba mucho es estos momentos).

Ya era de noche y los super tasticos super 6 salieron a patrullar como de costumbre lo hacían cada noches después de los ensayos de la banda, super Gustavo les ordeno que se dividieran en parejas y salieran a cuidar la ciudad, él y la chica con poderes de tazón salieron primero, en ese momento logan intento acercarse a carlos para pedirle que lo acompañara pero en el momento en que dio el primer paso hacia él, él chico de fuego empujo a golpetazo y lo llevo a la salida y le pidió que fuera su pareja esa noche, logan se decepciono un poco pero unas risas burlonas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a el hombre bandana en posición fetal en el suelo sosteniéndose el estomago retorciéndose de la risa.

-¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?¬¬ -dijo logan con un tono muy cerio

-jajajajajaja no lo puedo evitar es que te veo como intentas acercarte a carlos y el solo huye de ti, a lo mejor fuiste muy brusco y lo lastimaste, pobre, debe de estar traumatizado y debe de verte como un monstro

-lo que tuvimos carlos y yo fue algo muy especial y estoy seguro que él no me ve como un monstruo -dijo logan muy seguro aunque en sus pensamientos /o tal vez si, él al principio no quería y para ser honestos casi lo viole/

-jajajajajajaja no puedo creer que de verdad creas que violaste a litos-james no paraba de reír mientras leía los pensamientos de su pálido amigo.

-¡!NO LEAS MI MENTE!-a logan de verdad le molestaban las intromisiones del hombre bandana dentro de su mente.

-ok ok ya me calmo-decía james mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura-pero logan lo digo en serio no sientas culpa no violaste a carlos y él no te ve como a un monstruo

-entonces ¿porque me evita? Ya han pasado dos días y cada vez que me acerco a él me ignora y sale corriendo

-veras mi pequeño amigo, lo que pasa con carlos es que de verdad le cuesta controlar sus poderes y desde que comenzó a sentir cosas por ti la verdad solo ha empeorado

-pero el ya sabe que no me puede herir, con mis poderes me curo muy rápido

-sí pero de todas maneras él siente que te esta lastimando además el no quiere quemar todo rocque records

-entiendo pero../si supiera que en realidad me encanta sentir el contacto caliente de su cuerpo, de verdad me excita demasiado/

-James no pudo evitar reírse ante el pensamiento de logan-coff ..coff ..pervertido.. coff… coff

-¡!JAMES!

-ya ya es que de verdad esta faceta pervertida tuya es muy entretenía como para no leer lo que piensas

-ya james olvidemos el tema además tenemos que salir a vigilar la ciudad somos los únicos que no estamos haciendo nada, ya veré luego como ayudo a mi litos con su "problema"

* * *

La noche paso tranquila al parecer los malos no tenían planes para esta noche, los super tasticos super 6 volvieron al cuartes y cada uno se dirijo a su habitación, o bueno casi todos, logan decidió acabar con esto y entro a la habitación de joven de fuego, no había nadie pero pudo escuchar el agua de la regadera en el baño, este no pudo evitar imaginarse a carlos desnudo bañándose y enseguida logro una erección, cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro y con mucho cuidado se dirigió a la puerta del baño casi con la habilidad de un ninja abrió la puerta y pudo ver a su litos de espaldas con la cara hacia arriba recibiendo toda el agua, la imagen hipnotizo al joven médico, cerró la puerta detrás de él pero el ruido hizo que carlos se diera vuelta, al ver a logan se puso muy nervioso e intento salir de la ducha para tomar una toalla pero resbalo, logan logro atraparlo pero por el piso humero el también termino en el suelo con carlos sobre él, enseguida la temperatura de carlos subió por los cielos al sentir la erección de su amigo presionando su muslo.

-logan no, de verdad todavía no puedo con mis poderes y siento que te voy a lastimar-la cara tierna de carlos y su vos inocente llena de culpa de verdad conmovieron a logan pero eso quedo a un lado porque sentir a carlos tan cerca y tan caliente de verdad excitaba de sobremanera al joven doctor

-litos ya te dije que con mis poderes no va a pasarme nada y de verdad si eso te molesta tanto no crees que la mejor forma de controlar tus poderes es practicando-la mirada de logan tenia una mezcla de lujuria y de que de verdad quería ayudar a carlos (pero más de lujuria)

-la verdad tiene sentido pero…shhhh no sigas litos tu solo deja que te ayude

De inmediato logan cambio de posiciones con carlos dejándolo debajo de su cuerpo, prácticamente se arranco la ropa y se abalanzo sobre su llameante amigo, los besos de logan eran salvajes de verdad era impresionante el nivel de lujuria que puede tener y con qué facilidad se lo pasaba a carlos, el beso se interrumpió por la falta de aire al despegarse se vieron a los ojos y de verdad se sentían en el paraíso aunque litos no pudo evitar ver que los labios de logan estaban muy rojos por las quemaduras aunque sabía que sanarían muy rápido, logan tomo a carlos de la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo lo levanto del suelo y de manera muy salvaje embriagado por la pasión lo aprisiono contra la pared y ataco su cuello dejando marcas de mordidas y succiones de ambos lados, carlor enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de logan y lo apretaba cada vez más para sentirlo lo más cerca posible mientras intentaba ahogar sus gritos de placer, el super doctos tomo a su litos de los brazos y los pego a la pared y volando lo fue subiendo hasta que tocaron el techo ya la temperatura de carlos era muy muy alta, esta vez sentía que logan era más salvaje y eso lo excitaba mucho, ya en el techo logan se dispuso a besar el pecho de carlos y a mordidas fue bajando dejado marcas por todo el camino hasta que llego a su miembro que estaba lleno de liquido pre-seminal que aunque estaba hirviendo eso no impidió que logan lo lamiera desde la base hasta el glande sacándole gemidos enloquecedores al chico de fuego, lamia, mordía y jugaba con toda la longitud de su amigo hasta que carlos lo tomo de los hombros y lo levanto plantándole un beso apasionado que saco de concentración a logan por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo, el golpe hizo que la espalda de logan se arqueara y cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo ver a carlitos con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro

-creí que me habías dicho que nada que te hiciera te podía lastimar-dijo entre risas

-técnicamente o fuiste tú, fue el suelo el que me lastimo

Con él debajo, el domino de todo lo tenia carlos que enseguida tomo el miembro de logan y alineándolo con su entrada en un solo movimiento se sentó dejando entrar toda la longitud de logan en él haciendo que gimieran de locura, logan tomo a carlos por la cintura mientras este subía y bajaba de su miembro cuando ya casi sentía que todo iba a acabar empujo a carlos contra el suelo, enrollo las piernas de este en su cintura y tomando el control de nuevo comenzó a embestirlo sin piedad lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo, era salvaje, excitante y de verdad enloquecía a carlos pero no podía evitar sentir algo de dolor y sabia que si mañana podía caminar iba a ser de milagro, logan siguió en lo suyo pero bajo la velocidad aunque no la fuerza y se dispuso a besar a su litos desesperadamente , las manos de carlos se posaron en la espalda de logan pero esta vez con toda la intención decidió quemarlo y dejarle marcar y que sufriera un poco, si él no iba a poder caminar mañana por lo menos que logan se lleve algunas quemaduras no?(es el lado "malo" de litos XD), logan gruño y arqueo la espalda por el dolor pero de verdad eso lo excitaba demasiado, amaba esa faceta casi sadomasoquista que había encontrado junto a carlos, con la euforia a mil se dispuso a aumentar la velocidad y luego de unos momentos ambos acabaron y como antes el cuerpo de carlos se estremecía por el frio que sentía por los fluidos de su amante, mientras que las gotas que mancharon el pálido estomago de logan lo quemaban pero le fascinaba, logan salió lentamente de carlos y lo beso tiernamente en los labios y acercándose a su oído le susurro

-te amo, y esta vez no tuvimos la necesidad de usar el agua y no haz quemado nada, estas mejorando

-yo también te amo pero es mentira lo que me dices-dijo carlos entre risas señalando las cortinas y los jabones y embases que estaban cerca de la tina que estaban totalmente derretidos y algunos en llamas

Logan no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y se levanto a arreglar los pequeños desastres, carlos también intento levantarse y ayudarlo pero un dolor en donde la espalda deja de ser espalda se lo impidió, logan voltio y se rio ante la tierna imagen (bueno tierna solo para él en ese momento)

-sabia que me iba a doler mucho pero esperaba que fuera hasta mañana por lo menos

El joven doctor sonrió y después de arreglar todo se dispuso a cargar a litos en brazos y lo llevo a su cama en donde lo acostó y lo cubrió con su cobija, le dio un peso tierno en los labios y se dispuso a recoger la ropa que había dejado en el baño para irse a su habitación pero carlos lo tomo de la mano y le insistió que se quedara y durmiera con él poniendo su carita de perrito abandonado con la cual logan se derritió y no le pudo decir que no acostándose con él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente logan fue el primero en despertase e intento salir de la cama sin despertar a litos pero fue inútil, carlos se despertó y lo beso, logan salió de la cama y se vistió, carlos intento hacer lo mismo pero en lo que se levanto de la cama el mismo dolor familiar lo tumbo

-genial logan me dejaste invalido-dijo carlos con falsa molestia e inflando sus cachetes haciendo pucheros

-jajajajjaja tranquilo litos yo te voy a preparar el desayudo y te voy a consentir el dia de hoy

-¿y no es más fácil que me cures y así yo puedo hacer las cosas como normalmente las hago?

-podría, pero no, hoy serás mi paciente consentido- y asi salió de la habitación hacia la cocina para prepararle algo a su litos

En el momento que logan salió de la habitación en el umbral de la puerta aparece james con su típica sonrisa torcida, carlos se tensa por la mirada de su amigo y se ruborizo e intento no pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior

-/no pienses en lo que paso anoche, no pienses en lo que paso anoche, no pienses en lo que paso anoche/

-jajajjajaja carlos la pero manera en la que me puedas ocultar algo es en tu mente y ya se que tuvieron una noche bastante salvaje jajajaja-el rostro de james era burlón y amaba hacer sentir incómodos por el tema a la pareja

-¡!JAMES! No es justo que leas nuestras mentes-grito carlos

-AWWWWW que tierno ya hasta que regañan igual

En ese momento logan volvía de la cocina y al ver a james riéndose de su litos lo golpeo en la cabeza, james se hubiese dado cuenta de las intenciones de logan desde mucho antes pero estaba tan concentrado riéndose de carlos que ni noto que logan estaba cerca

-auchhh por que me golpeas-dijo james mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-por molestar a mi paciente-dijo logan entregándole a carlos un plato con cereal de chocolate y leche su desayudo favorito

-yo solo pase por aquí para preguntarles si tenían algo de shampoo que me regales, el mío se termino anoche-el tono y la sonrisa de james era el de sus típicos comentarios con la intención de incomodar y ver lar reacciones de sus amigos

Ambos se acordaron de cómo habían quedado todos los embases la noche anterior y no pudieron evitar ponerse rojos, ellos sabían que james no se los había pedido si no por nada más que incomodarlos, james sabia lo q había pasado y además el jamás usaría un producto para el cabello que no fuese el suyo especialmente diseñad para él

-ambos gritaron ¡!JAMES! - carlos le lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego la cual esquibo con facilidad- esa solo fue una advertencia pero si sigues molestándonos a la próxima incendio tu cabello

Ante la horrorizante amenaza de muerte (amenaza de muerte solo para él claro) james sale corriendo de la vista de los dos, aunque ya lejos del peligro vía poderes mentales les dice a ambos

-/los dejo solos tortolos y ya tranquilos yo cubro sus turnos en el patrullaje de hoy, además en las condiciones de carlos no creo que sea muy útil jajajaja/

Carlos y logan se miraron y al unisonó dijeron

-lo odio

Y de la nada en sus mentes

/yo sé que me aman, para ser sinceros como no hacerlo/

Ambos justos de nuevo- necesitamos nuevos amigos (¬¬)

* * *

**Este es el fin de este capítulo espero que les haya gustado y que no haya estado muy aburrido por favor dejen sus comentarios no vivo de eso pero de verdad motivan a seguir, hasta la próxima aquí se despide Dranciel69**

**James: amo a mi personaje y mis poderes**

**Carlos y Logan: ¡!a nosotros no nos gustan tus poderes !**

**Yo: ya ya les prometo que para la próxima algo le pasa a james para que los deje en paz**

**James: ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Me van a matar en el próximo capitulo nooooo T.T**

**Yo: no, no te voy a matar a menos que en los comentarios eso quieran, tu vida está en manos de los lectores**

**James: sálvenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! **

**Carlos y Logan: mua jaja mua jajajajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es el tercer capítulo de mi fic, quiero agradecerles a mis padres y maestros por apoyarme en mis metas y ayudarme a llegar hasta aquí y aceptar este premio… o lo ciento este es mi discurso para cuando gane un Oscar pero ya en fin quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron comentarios y gracias al comentario de Gustavo james no morirá…. Por ahora espero que les guste este capítulo sin más que decir aquí se los dejo **

* * *

**Venganza**

En el cuartel Super Gustavo , la chica con poderes de tazón , golpetazo y el hombre bandana se encontraban discutiendo de cómo saldrían esa noche a patrullar, el gran héroe con su super voz (super Gustavo tiene el poderes de super voz además de poder crear terremotos a voluntad) le grito a los otros tres que si habían visto al cirujano y al chico de la flamante roca espacial en llamas y se disponía a ir a sus habitaciones para buscarlos cuando james se interpuso en su camino y le explico que Carlos se encontraba indispuesto y Logan se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, SG estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo pero él lo freno y le dijo que no importaba que él y golpetazo cubrirían su área esta noche, ante esto SG hiso una mueca de desagrado y salió junto con Kelly, segundos después él y kendall salieron juntos.

Ya en el aire alrededor de la ciudad luego de unas horas de patrullar kendall se detiene y observa a james con algo de curiosidad en la mirada, james se detiene y le pregunta

-¿qué pasa Ken?, ¿Por qué te detienes?

-¿no se supone que tu puedes leer mi mente? deberías saber qué me pasa-dijo kendall con una ceja levantada

La verdad es que James no tenia mayor problema para leer las mentes de cualquiera, excepto por la de kendall, cada vez que lo intentaba se descontrolaba y se perdía en sus ojos verdes, era frustrante para él por que detestaba no saber qué pasaba dentro de la mente del rubio

-la verdad es que he estado teniendo problemas con mis poderes ultimadamente y no puedo enfocarme en leer mentes, es mas casi solo puedo volar mis otros poderes están mal-mintió james para no tener que darles explicaciones a kendall de porque solo el problema era con él

-bueno la verdad es que quería decirte algo pero mejor será en otro momento-la cara de kendall expresaba decepción la verdad quería que james viera lo que estaba pensando sea lo que sea (yo si se en que pensaba XD)

-y cambiando de tema ¿Qué tiene Carlitos?-pregunto kendall algo preocupado por su amigo

-de inmediato james hiso una sonrisa torcida por el secreto de sus amigos-Te lo voy a contar porque confió en ti y además ya leí sus mentes y sé que te lo iban a contar de todas maneras

-creí que me avías dicho que tenias problemas con tus poderes y por eso no podías leer mentes por ahora, ¿Por qué la de ellos si las puedes leer?-pregunto kendall algo confundido

James al darse cuenta que había metido la pata enseguida borro su sonrisa de la cara y como no quería decirle que era él el que lo descontrolaba prefirió salir de ahí volando lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a rocque records para evitar el interrogatorio de kendall que por su parte se dedico a seguir a james olvidándose del patrullaje de esa noche (qué bueno que Kelly y Gustavo se encargan de cuidar la ciudad porque si es por estos cuatro L.A estaría acabada jeje)

James llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta pero al darle la vuelta vio a kendall sentado en su cama por lo que se asusto y se le escapo un pequeño grito- ¿Cómo…?-pero enseguida recordó sus poderes, literalmente kendall era un super humano aparte de volar era mucho MUCHO más rápido y fuerte que los demás por lo que se le hiso muy fácil superar a james y esperarlo en su habitación.

Kendall se levanto de la cama y se acerco a james de forma calmada se podría decir que casi lo estaba acechando como un depredador a su presa

James intento abrir la puerta para irse lo más rápido que pudiera de la habitación pero con su velocidad kendall detuvo la puerta y con su fuerza era imposible para james abrirla

-¿k..ken..kendall q..que haces?- james de verdad estaba nervioso por el actitud de su amigo

-James tú no puedes leer mis pensamientos porque te pones nervioso cerca de mí y pierdes el control de tus poderes ¿cierto? Al igual que le pasa a Carlitos con logan -kendall cada vez se acercaba mas a james acorralándolo contra la puerta

La cara de james estaba totalmente roja, se sentía incomodo se suponía que era él el que leía mentes, no soportaba que lo que había dicho kendall era demasiado acertado, casi sentía que era a él al que le leían la mente.

Kendall sabía que tenía razón y no quiso esperar más y tomo a james por los brazos y los aprisiono por arriba de su cabeza contra la madera de la puerta (controlando sus poderes al máximo porque para kendall seria casi como aplastar una uva) y se dispuso a robarle el beso que tanto ansiaba, pero a escasos centímetros de sus labios james uso sus poderes para empujar a kendall al otro lado de la habitación pegándolo a la pared (recuerden que james también puede mover cosas con su mente)

-kendall no, de verdad no podemos hacer esto- la voz de James estaba quebrada y algo tímida pero para ser sinceros no sabía si estaba intentando convencer a kendall que lo dejara o a él mismo para no brincarle encima al rubio

-Ya es demasiado tarde niño bonito, he estado dándote señales para que te des cuenta que te deseo y creí que con tus poderes te habías dado cuenta y me ignorabas apropósito, pero ahora que se que de verdad sientes algo por mí no voy a dejar que pase una noche más sin que te haga mío

James soltó un pequeño grito al escuchar las palabras del rubio, por su parte kendall embriagado por el deseo y usando sus poderes al máximo se resistía a los poderes de james y daba pequeños pasos para acercarse cada vez más al castaño, tenía que admitir que era difícil ya que las habilidades de james eran impresionantes

-ya james, deja de resistirte se que lo deseas tanto como yo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- dijo kendall bastante seguro de sí mismo

La verdad es que si, james moría de ganas de estar con el rubio pero estaba muy nervioso por sus poderes, si pensaron que Carlitos tenía problemas ni se imaginan los de james, los de carlos se limitaban a su cuerpo pero en el caso de james sus poderes eran mucho más incontrolables, luego de pensarlo un poco y discutir con sus conciencias (lado bueno/lado malo) decidió hacerle caso al lado malo

-tienes razón, además, al cuerpo lo que pida-fue todo lo que dijo james antes de que con sus poderes le arrancara la ropa a kendall sin tocarlo dejando a la vista su desnudo cuerpo y notando su erección.

Una vez libre de los poderes de james, kendall se abalanzo sobre su amigo y con su velocidad le arranco la ropa y le planto el beso que tanto lo enloquecía, para ambos era una experiencia que no querían terminar pero por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, pero kendall mordió el labio inferior del castaño de manera seductora y continuo con su cuello mientras con su mano derecha apretaba el miembro ya erecto de james, la fuerza que aplicaba enloquecía al hombre bandana y le arrancaba gemidos de placer, el rubio siguió bajando y beso cada centímetro que pudo del tonificado cuerpo de su amigo hasta llegar a su miembro el cual beso desde la punta hasta la base hasta que lo engullo por completo, james por su parte solo balbuceaba palabras sin sentido mientras gemía de placer, ya no podía mas y el poco auto control que le quedaba lo perdió, enseguida sus poderes se descontrolaron haciendo que todas las cosas en la habitación comenzaran a flotar y dar vuelta por todas partes, pero no solo en la habitación, los poderes de james abarcaban un área muy grande y en todo rocque records las cosas volaban como si no hubiese gravedad, en la habitación de Carlos la joven pareja dormía hasta que Logan se golpeo la cabeza con una lámpara rompiéndola , enseguida deserto a Carlos que seguía dormido y no se daba cuenta que ambos al igual que las cosas de su habitación estaba flotando, carlos iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero logan sello sus labios con un dedo y le hiso señales para que prestara atención a los sonidos de la habitación de al lado, carlos se concentro en el sonido y pudo distinguir la voz de james entre gemidos que le gritaba a Kendall que no se detuviera cosa que hiso que la pareja soltara una carcajada y se dieran cuenta que mañana seria el momento de su venganza, devuelta en la habitación kendall tomo a james y lo levanto dándole la vuelta y aprisionándolo contra la pared, el rubio besaba su espalda mientras, poco a poco abría sus piernas y frotando su dura entrepierna contra james, ya él estaba desesperado y necesita a kendall lo más pronto posible y él rubio lo sabía, seguía besando su espalda y se fue acercando a su cuello dejando marcas bastante notorias en el

-Kendall ya- fue lo único coherente que salió de la boca del castaño

-él rubio tenía una sonrisa pervertida en la cara y muy cerca de su oído solo le dijo ronco por la lujuria- suplícame.

Las cosas que estaba flotando enseguida dejaron de hacerlo y golpearon el suelo (incluyendo a carlos y a logan jejeje)

-a no, eso sí que no lo voy a hacer, estás loco si piensas que te voy a suplicar

En ese momento el rubio quiso seguir con su cruel juego y se despego del castaño dando unos cuantos pasos atrás

-bueno, si estás seguro que no quieres, pues está bien, es tu decisión- dijo kendall con algo (mucho) de perversión en la voz

De inmediato fue james el que tumbo al rubio contra el suelo sujetándolo por los brazos

-de esta habitación solo salimos si acabamos con nuestras ganas y si tu no lo haces pues soy yo el que te hará mío- la voz de james era una mezcla de lujuria y enojo en ese momento pero tenía a kendall enloquecido por ese lado salvaje del castaño que no había visto, james beso apasionadamente a kendall y se dispuso a acomodarse entre las piernas del rubio pero este deshizo el agarre de james con mucha facilidad y cambio de posiciones con él teniéndolo contra el suelo con los brazos sujetos y las piernas envueltas en su cintura

-no no niño bonito, esta noche serás mío-la perversión en la voz de kendall era mucha, pero james tenía que admitir que le gustaba ver ese lado suyo, por lo general kendall era muy calmado y recatado

Sin pensarlo dos veces kendall embistió a james tan fuerte que casi pensó que lo iba a partir en dos sacándole un grito ahogado que lo asusto un poco

P..Ppp….perdón esta vez fui yo el que no pudo controlar sus poderes est….

-cállate Kendall, quiero mas

James tomo a kendall por la espalda y lo apretó más a su cuerpo, al darse cuenta de que estaba bien el rubio siguió con lo suyo embistiendo cada vez más sin piedad al castaño, las cosas volvieron a flotar en todo el edificio pero esta vez más agitadas y más rápido, james mordía el hombro de kendall mientras rasguñaba su espalda loco por el deseo

-!¡!kendall mas MAS MAS!- era todo lo que salía de la boca del castaño cuando no mordía al rubio

Kendall se moría de risa por la actitud de su amigo pero muy obediente se dispuso a darle lo que pedía, luego de unos minutos ambos acabaron y james soltó un gemido ahogado por la sensación y barios de los objetos que estaban flotando terminaron rompiéndose en el aire antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Ambos se miraron y luego el rubio se dispuso a ver a su alrededor y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al darse cuenta del desastre que su pequeña noche de aventura había causado, james se sonrojo mucho al darse cuenta y golpeo a golpetazo en el pecho

-¿vez lo que me haces hacer? ¿Ahora qué le vamos a decir a los demás?- dijo james con algo de molestia en la voz pero sin sentirse arrepentido de lo que había pasado

-no es nada, solo es tu habitación mañana solucionamos todo-trato de calmar kendall a su amigo

Luego con delicadeza lo deposito en su cama y se acostó con él quedándose dormidos después de un rato

A la mañana siguiente

* * *

-PPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOSSSSSSS!

Los cuatro se despertaron por el muy audible grito de SG los primeros en salir fueron carlos y logan que no pudieron evitar reír al ver el desastres que james había causado en todo rocque records, en la habitación de james, kendall se vistió y ayudo a james a hacerlo, cuando este se levanto de la cama casi se cae y es kendall quien lo sujeta

-te tengo, tranquilo yo te ayudo- dijo el rubio con una tierna sonrisa en la cara

Acto seguido carga a james y lo lleva en su espalda (de caballito o de monito no sé como lo llamen de donde son) al salir ambos se dieron cuenta de que el "problema" de james no solo se limito a su habitación

Una vez afuera los cuatro se quedaron viendo como kendall cargaba a james y solo logan y carlos sabían el porqué y trataron de ahogar su risa

-¿perrossssss se puede saber porque todo mi rocque records esta en estas condiciones?

-E…e…. gust…-james intento defenderse y explicar el porqué del estado del edificio pero se sentía apenado por tener que explicar lo que paso

Pero al final fue logan el que lo salvo

-Gustavo lo que paso fue que yo estaba haciendo unos experimentos para ver si podía incrementar mi fuerza y todo se salió de control y termine haciendo un desastre, pero tranquilo yo lo arreglo

-tienes que tener mucho más cuidado con tus experimentos para la próxima, ahora limpien todo tenemos ensayo con el señor X para hoy a la 1:00 p.m-dijo Kelly y se llevo a Gustavo lejos del edificio

-gracias logan te debo una, es que anoche pasaron alunas cosas y creo que perdí el control de mis poderes-dijo james aun sobre la espalda de kendall

-si lo sabemos-dijeron carlos y logan al unisonó dedicándole una sonrisa torcida antes de juntar sus manos y en un tono muy burlón y lleno de malicia ambos al mismo tiempo dijeron-¡!Kendall mas MAS MAS!

La cara de kendall y james se puso totalmente roja y james pregunto

-¿fuimos muy obvios?

-se podría decir que TU no eres muy discreto que se diga, además le debes una lámpara nueva a mi litos- logan amaba ese momento de venganza haciendo sentir incomodo a james, mientras carlos se moría de risa y comenzaba a ayudar con la limpieza

Entre los cuatro fue muy rápido arreglar todo y al cabo de unos minutos todo estaba limpio

James se acerco a logan volando lo más lento que pudo porque los nada delicados movimientos de kendall estaban teniendo mucho efecto en el cuerpo de james ese día y le dijo

-eee….e logan tenemos ensayo en un rato… y como litos te lo abra explicado después de una noche de….. tu sabes….(O/O) no estoy en condiciones de bailar así que ¿serias tan amable de curarme?- la cara de james estaba infernalmente roja por la vergüenza pero prefería pasar pena solo con logan que ante los demás en el ensayo

-logan lo miro a los ojos y con la sonrisa mas maligna y vengativa que tiene se le acerco al oído y le dijo las mismas palabras que escucho de kendall la noche anterior - Suplícame.

James no podía creer que hasta eso lo habían escuchado y aun mas rojo (si es que es posible) intento abrir la boca para defenderse pero se dio cuenta que lo merecía, logan se estaba retorciendo en el suelo como james lo hacía mientras se reía de logan, james se molesto un poco y se dio vuelta para marcharse pero logan lo sujeto de una mano y secándose una lagrima producto de la risa le dice

-tranquilo james yo te ayudo, y perdón pero no lo pude evitar, anhelaba esta venganza- de inmediato logan puso su mano derecha en el pecho de james y con sus poderes alivio cualquier molestia en el cuerpo de su amigo, james dejo de volar y en el momento que toco el suelo esperaba un dolor en su parte baja pero no fue así.

-gracias log

- cuando quieras "niño bonito"

-no es gracioso ¬¬- james recordó que así lo llamo kendall la noche anterior.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que esta algo flojo al principio o bueno eso me pareció a mi pero ame escribir la venganza de logan espero comentarios y hasta la próxima.**

**Dranciel69**

**Logan: la venganza es dulce no "niño bonito"**

**James: ¬¬ ya supéralo es solo un personaje**

**Yo: jajajajaja ¿no es tan divertido cuando es de ti del que se burlan no?**

**James: tú no me hables, me pusiste como uke ¬¬**

**Yo:jjajajaja tenía que vengar a litos y a logie**

**Carlos y logan: jajajajajajajaja amamos la venganza**

**Kendall: ya ya dejen a mi niño bonito en paz solo yo puedo ser cruel con él y no me importa si tus eres el escritor solo yo me puedo meter con él dranciel **

**Yo: está bien no me meto con ninguno…. Por ahora muajajajajaaja**

**Logan,carlos,kendall y james: es horrible que tu dirijas a nuestros personajes **

**Yo: tranquilos no me burlare mucho de ustedes además en el prox cap llega un nuevo personaje y será mi nuevo blanco **

**Logan,carlos,kendall y james:¿ de verdad? ¿Quién es?**

**Yo: es secreto solo les puedo decir que las cosas se pondrán algo frías **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic creo que no es tan malo pero igual necesitare de su ayuda al final les explico por ahora disfruten o bueno eso espero**

**Aclaratorias:/.../ pensamientos de los personajes **

* * *

** Un asunto de celos y revanchas**

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el "problema" de james, Los cuatro héroes de L.A descansaban en sus habitaciones (o bueno más bien James en la de Kendall y Carlos en la de Logan como lo habían hecho en las noches anteriores) hasta que la calma se vio interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo

-¡!PPPPPPEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!-

la muy potente voz de Gustavo saco del mundo de Morfeo a los cuatro jóvenes quienes sin dudarlo salieron de las habitaciones sin siquiera vestirse los cuatro solo estaban en ropa interior (camisas de algodón y bóxers holgados) y se dirigieron al salón de reuniones de donde provenía el ruido, al llegar los cuatro se detuvieron y vieron a kelly y a Gustavo de pie en el centro de la habitación y detrás de ellos a un joven pálido de cabello castaño y con unos ojos de un azul muy intenso

-perros hoy viene a formar parte de nuestro grupo un nuevo integrante su nombre es Dak y es un actor que se acaba de mudar a L.A

-Gustavo si él es un actor ¿qué va a ser en una disquera como rocque records?-pregunto Carlos algo intrigado

-verán chicos, Dak no está aquí por la música o su carrera de actuación, él es un joven "especial" como ustedes y está aquí para que lo ayuden y le enseñen a controlar sus poderes- dijo Kelly antes de salir con Gustavo y dejar que se conocieran antes de darle su primera misión como grupo

-¡!Ooo…!-fue lo único que dijeron los cuatro antes de acercársele para presentarse y preguntarle por sus poderes.

El primero en saludar fue Carlos, como de costumbre tan hiperactivo y curioso como un niño de 6 años, quien le extendió una mano para saludarlo pero en el momento en que la mano de Dak toco la suya ambos sintieron un intenso dolor y dieron un salto hacia atrás provocando que Carlos chocara con James y Dak casi callera al piso pero Logan lo sujeta, Dak se pone muy nervioso y la temperatura de toda la habitación comienza a descender, se había fijado que los cuatro solo estaban en ropa interior pero tener a Logan tan cerca lo sacaba de concentración

-Eee… hola soy Logan o bueno ya que vamos a trabajar juntos no tiene caso que te lo oculte soy el cirujano, eee… se puede saber ¿qué paso con Carlos? y ¿por qué todo esta tan frio?- Logan preguntaba algo intrigado temblando por el frio pero aun sin soltar al joven, cosa que hiso molestar un poco (mucho) de celos a Carlos

-un placer conocerte, aun no tengo nombre de súper héroe supongo y la temperatura bajo porque tengo la habilidad de manipular el hielo y por lo general cuando me pongo nervioso las cosas suelen ponerse muy fría, y no tengo idea de que nos paso a tu amigo y a mí, pero sí que dolió- Dak se vio su mano y se dio cuenta que tenia marcas de quemaduras y en serio le dolía mucho

-ya veo, de seguro es por sus poderes, tu controlas el hielo, Carlos el fuego debe ser por eso que se lastimaron al tocarse pero tranquilo yo me encargo-Logan tomo la mano de Dak y puso su mano sobre ella curándola por completo

Al ver a Logan tomar su mano para curarlo, aunque no se conocían le pareció muy tierno de su parte y no pudo evitar pensar-/que lindo es, y es tan atento y caballeroso (O/O)/-, (cerca de James la mente no es un lugar seguro, cosa que aprenderá Dak por las malas), al ver esto los celos de Carlos se apoderaron de su cuerpo y sin control por la ira su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse MUCHO por lo que quemo a James que tenía sus manos en sus hombros

-/AAAAUUUUUCCHHHH, Carlos cálmate, los celos no ayudan en nada, además Logan solo está siendo amable con él, te aseguro que no hay dobles intenciones de su parte/- James uso sus poderes para hablar con Carlos con telepatía para poder calmarlo y omitiendo por competo la parte en la que leyó la mente de Dak quien si tenía interés por el pálido doctor, ya que si le decía lo más probable es que por la ira de Carlos L.A pasaría por el incendio más grande que verían los estados unidos

-me tengo que ir a mi habitación nos vemos luego- la voz de Carlos era seria cosa rara en él, salió de la sala lo más rápido que pudo sin decir nada mas

- ¿está bien? Pregunto Dak por la actitud del chico de fuego

James le asintió-si solo que esta algo cansado y prefiere seguir durmiendo antes de otra misión, por cierto mi nombre es James o hombre bandana como gustes y tengo la habilidad de mover cosas con la mente y también puedo leer los pensamientos de las demás personas

-/¿es posible que él haya escuchado lo que pensé de Logan ase un momento?/-la intriga lo mataba pero James le respondió muy rápido

-/si lo hice/

-(O/O)- la cara de Dak se puso totalmente roja y se sintió totalmente invadido, la temperatura volvió a bajar mucho pero supuso que tenía que acostumbrarse si trabajaría con el grupo

-Hola soy Kendall alias golpetazo y se podría decir que soy un súper humano pero, aun así estos cambios de temperatura van a acabar conmigo, primero frio, después calor, luego frio otra vez espero que calmen sus poderes-se quejaba Kendall, en su cara se veía un poco de molestia y malestar por tantos cambios, pero su comentario solo hiso que James y Logan se rieran a carcajadas, Dak por su parte se avergonzado un poco y decidió ir a buscar a Kelly para que le mostrara donde iba a dormir

-voy con Litos algo me dice que el sueño no fue lo que lo saco de la habitación-dijo Logan sabiendo el porqué del comportamiento de Carlos, cosa que le dio algo de risa

-no te rías de Carlos y por favor se cuidadoso recuerda que todos estamos aquí dentro y no quiero que muramos chamuscados-el comentario de James por desgracia no era exagerado si Carlos se enfadaba de mas, era seguro que rocque records terminaría echo cenizas

* * *

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Carlos, Logan pudo ver al pequeño moreno de espalda quejándose de Dak con un tono de molestia y burla

-hay sí, soy Dak y manipulo el hielo, (¬¬) idiota refrigerador con patas- a Carlos de verdad no le había agradado mucho el joven y no solo por lo distinto de sus poderes si no por el comportamiento de Logan hacia este

Logan se acerco a este cerrando la puerta y sujetándolo por la espalda dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla

-¿Celos? ¿Es en serio?-fueron sus palabras hacia el celoso chico de fuego

-Logan ya, no quiero hablar de ese cubito de hielo, así que olvídalo -Carlos estaba molesto y a logan solo de daba risa, era raro ver a Carlos molesto por algo, por lo general nada le molesta demasiado

-tranquilo Litos, no quiero tener nada con él, solo tú eres al que quiero en mi vida-logan trataba de hacer sentir mejor al Carlos porque para ser sinceros si no lo hacía terminaría cocido al vapor la temperatura en el cuarto era insoportable

Carlos se dio la vuelta quedando de frente ante el doctor

-¿y por qué tan caballeroso? Se supone que me amas ¿por qué te ofreciste a curarlo a él primero?

Las quejas de Carlos le parecían tiernas a Logan era como ver a un pequeño niño reganado-se supone que somos súper héroes, solo fue por educación, además, a él lo tenía más cerca por eso lo cure a él primero

-hay sí, San Logan al rescate, siempre haciendo el bien-en definitiva eran los celos los que hablaban

-jajaja tranquilo Litos te prometo que no me voy a acercar más a él, ahora deja que "San Logan" te ayude-Logan tomo la mano de Carlos y pudo ver que estaba quemada por el frio de la mano de Dak, pero no la curo con su mano como lo hiso con el ojos azules, logan tomo la mano de Carlos y metió la punta de su dedo anular en su boca dándole una mirada pervertida a Carlos, las marcas de quemadura desaparecieron y logan soltó la mano de Carlos y se dirigió a sus labios besándolo apasionadamente, ya en ese punto Carlos había olvidado quien era Dak solo estaba concentrado en los labios de su logie, el pálido bajo sus manos al elástico de los bóxers de Carlos pero en el momento que se disponía a bajarlos la potente voz de Gustavo los interrumpió

-¡!LLLLLOOOOGGGGAAAANNNNNN!

Ambos detestaban tener que interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo y al mismo tiempo dijeron-Lo odio (¬¬)- no les quedaba de otra, ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala de reuniones

-perros, Dak es nuevo aquí y necesito que lo ayuden a controlar sus poderes y lo enseñen a volar pero solo confió en Logan para hacerlo, además si se lastima él podrá curarlo, así que está bajo tu responsabilidad-dijo Gustavo con voz autoritaria dirigiéndose al pálido doctor

-p..pero-logan tartamudeaba por que le había prometido a Carlos que no se acercaría a Dak pero por la orden de Gustavo no tenía otra opción

-!¡!NADA DE PEROS, ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD AHORA!

Logan voltio para ver a los ojos a Carlos y asegurarse de que estaba bien con eso, Carlos asintió dándole su permiso dándose cuenta que Logan no tenia alternativa pero la verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea

-de acuerdo pero primero me voy a cambiar de ropa-Logan se fue a su habitación a cambiarse y Carlos detrás de él, una vez lejos de todos

-esto no se quedara así ¿cierto?- Carlos le dijo a Logan con un tono pervertido en su voz

Logan se dio la vuelta antes de entrar a su cuarto y tomo a Carlos de los hombros aprisionándolo y dándole un beso que lo dejo sin aliento- no lo creas ni por un segundo-en la voz de Logan se podía detectar la lujuria y el deseo

* * *

Luego de un rato Kendall y James entraron a la sala de entrenamiento, que era una habitación bastante grande y alta como para practicar el vuelo, en el centro se encontraban Logan y Dak y en las gradas estaba sentado Carlos con una cara de molestia tratando de no fulminar a Dak desde donde estaba, ambos se sentaron cerca de Carlos y se percataron que todo estaba muy caliente, enseguida Kendall se sintió un poco mal de nuevo, y James se reía de los pensamientos de Carlos, mientras Logan tomaba las manos de Dak e intentaba que este volara

-Dak es muy sencillo solo concéntrate y podrás volar-

-/!JA¡concentración es lo que no tengo si tomas mis manos/, de verdad lo intento pero no es tan fácil-fueron los pensamientos y palabras de Dak(claro que James las había escuchado a ambas)

Logan voló sujetando a Dak y en el aire intento que flotara pero fue inútil solo lo pudo hacer por unos segundo antes de desplomarse pero Logan lo sujeto por la cintura y seguía diciéndole palabras de aliento para que pudiera volar pero los nervios hacían que sus poderes se descontrolaran haciendo que todo este infernalmente frio, luego de un rato Logan ya se había acostumbrado además que desde que comenzó el entrenamiento Logan estaba usando dos suéteres extra gruesos , la escena enloquecía de celos a Carlos por lo que cerca de él todo se calentaba, en definitiva el más afectado era Kendall quien se había tirado en uno de los escalones de las gradas fingiendo un desmayo

-Kendall no seas dramático son solo unos cambios de temperatura ¿en qué te pueden afectar?-se quejaba y preguntaba James, Carlos por su parte ni notaba que está haciendo sufrir a su amigo el solo tenía una cosa en mente (desintegrar a Dak jajaja)

-eso lo dices por qué no tienes mis poderes, recuerdas que soy un súper humano, bueno eso también incluye mis sentidos, cuando ustedes tienen calor yo estoy a punto de chamuscarme y cuando sienten frio yo estoy a un soplido de la hipotermia –Kendall de verdad se veía mal

James se rio un poco y se puso de pie tomando a Kendall de su pierna izquierda y arrastrarlo hacia la salida haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con cada escalón por el que bajaban

-Auch, James, auch, ¿a dónde, auch, me llevas?- Kendall intentaba hablar con normalidad pero se pegaba en la cabeza con cada escalón

-tranquilo Keny voy a hacer que te sientas mejor-en la voz de james si detectaba una pisca de perversión

-estás haciendo un terrible trabajo- se quejaba Kendall ante el poco tacto del hombre bandana

James llevo a Kendall (aun arrastrado) a la salida y lo saco volando de rocque records sujetándolo por una sola pierna por lo que a este se le subía la sangre a la cabeza por estar al revés, luego de un rato de vuelo llegaron una playa bastante apartada de la ciudad quedándose los dos solos, James deposito a Kendall con cuidado en la arena y se subió en este

-Keny es hora de la revancha- james le arranco la camisa a Kendall y se abalanzo sobre su pecho dándole mordidas que le sacaban gritos ahogados de placer al rubio, tomo sus manos y las coloco por encima de su cabeza y lo beso desesperadamente antes de decirle al oído-te voy a hacer mío-

-no lo creo niño bonito- Kendall invirtió los papeles dejando al hombre bandana debajo de él pero en el momento en que se disponía a besarlo James vuelve a tomar el control y lo somete contra la arena, usando sus poderes para que el rubio no pudiese hacer nada

Una vez sometido James lo termina de desvestir y se quita su ropa dejando a la vista del rubio su miembro erecto

-J..James no, de verdad no por favor-Kendall de verdad estaba asustado, si con sus poderes todo era más intenso no se quería imaginar que tan doloroso seria lo que James quería hacerle

-Suplica piedad- la voz de James era totalmente pervertida y llena de malicia de verdad se había tomado personal que Kendall le hubiese pedido que suplicara en su primer encuentro

Kendall trataba de usar sus poderes al máximo para escapar de los poderes de James pero era inútil la excitación y deseos de venganza del castaño intensificaban sus poderes dejando al rubio inmóvil, con sus poderes lentamente casi a manera de tortura james fue separando las piernas del rubio, los ojos de Kendall estaban algo vidriosos por el miedo, mientras que james estaba explorando lo mas malévolo de su ser, viendo como sufría su keny (james es muyyyy malo a pesar de ser un súper héroe), el castaño se posó sobre el pecho de Kendall y le daba pequeños besos mientras subía a sus labios, luego de un suave y tierno beso lo vio a los ojos y le dijo

-tranquilo keny no te voy a lastimar…mucho-james amaba hacer sentir vulnerable a Kendall, se sentía poderoso

Poco a poco james fue bajando dándole besos y lamidas por todo su cuerpo hasta que llego a su miembro el cual metió en su boca sin pensarlo dos beses sacándole gemidos de placer al rubio, volviendo a la maldad james mordió el glande del rubio quien se quejo un poco pero de verdad le gusto la malicia del castaño

-relájate ahora es que comienza la verdadera acción-james estaba al máximo en su faceta malvada y puso tres de sus dedos en la boca del rubio quien se negó a lo que sabia pedía el castaño

-te dolerá mas si no te preparo, por lo menos agradece que quiero ser un poco bueno contigo, pero si quieres que sea por las malas

Kendall estaba aterrado, sabia que James si sería capaz de hacerlo suyo sin prepararlo y él sabía que le iba a doler demasiado así que a regañadientes acepto y lamio los tres dedos de james

-buen muchacho- (cuanta perversión en una sola persona XD)

El rubio le dio una mirada acecina y James sabia que lo mas probable es que en otro momento se arrepentiría pero ahora solo quería disfrutar de su pequeña tortura, luego de lubricar sus dedos James bajo a la entrada del rubio con la que jugó un rato haciendo círculos con su dedo antes de introducir el primero, cosa que hiso que Kendall arqueara la espalda por la incomodidad, sacándole una pequeña risa al castaño, luego que sintió que se calmo un poco James introdujo el segundo y el tercero de una sola vez haciendo que Kendall ahogara un grito que en un momento parecía de dolor pero rápidamente se convirtió en placer, así estuvo por un rato mientras besaba la parte baja de su abdomen y su miembro

-para ser sinceros pensé que me iba doler mas- fue todo lo que dijo Kendall después que pudo calmar su agitada respiración por el placer que le provocaban las acciones de James

-todavía no he acabado- en los ojos de James se podía ver que aun seguían sus planes de maldad

Con sus poderes le dio la vuelta al rubio dejando boca abajo contra la arena y casi como un animal brinco sobre esta e introdujo su miembro sin piedad como lo había hecho el rubio la vez anterior haciendo que este se retorciera debajo de su cuerpo, el dolor para Kendall era casi insoportable por un momento pero luego intento relajarse y dejar que el castaño siguiera con lo suyo, James embestía de manera salvaje al rubio mientras besaba su espalda y pasaba sus manos desde los brazos extendidos del rubio pasando por sus hombros y terminando aferrándose a su cintura dejando marcas rojas en el pálido cuerpo del rubio

A pesar de que le dolía mucho de verdad Kendall está disfrutando de casi todo lo que hacía James (excepto la parte de la sumisión detestaba no poder moverse), las embestidas siguieron hasta que James dio con ese punto especial dentro del cuerpo del rubio que sin lugar a dudas los hiso perder el control y gritaba enloquecido de placer, cosa que hacia reír mucho al hombre bandana, así siguieron por unos minutos hasta que James termino dejando su esencia dentro del cuerpo de Kendall que por la sensación termino dejando sus fluidos aprisionados entre la arena y su abdomen, ya exhausto James no pudo continuar sometiendo a Kendall quien aprovecho la debilidad del castaño para liberarse y arrojarlo contra la arena quedando sobre este

-me las vas a pagar niño bonito- James sabia que esto iba a llegar tarde o temprano pero esperaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que fuera tarde, esa mirada de Kendall lo tenía aterrado (como dicen en mi país después de matar al tigre le tenía miedo al cuero) pero en el momento que se disponía a continuar con su venganza, James lo frena

-Kendall nos necesitan en la ciudad lo puedo escuchar en los pensamientos de Gustavo

-solo lo dices para que te deje- pero en eso momento suena el celular de Kendall

-es Kelly, contesta si no me crees

Kendall lo hiso y en efecto si era ella que los llamaba porque un monstruo atacaba la ciudad

-te salvas por ahora pero esto no se quedara así -Kendall beso a James para dejar claro que no estaba molesto pero sí que se iba a vengar del castaño

-/fiiuuuu de la que me salve, nunca había amado tanto a un monstruo/.

* * *

**Bueno este es el final de este capítulo espero que les haya gustado, en fin dejen comentarios pero sobre todo quiero saber ciertas cosas de que piensan sobre el fic es decir una evaluación por favor si tienen tiempo y me quieren ayudar califiquen del 1 al 10 esto:**

**-puntaje del fic, es decir que tan bueno les parece (respuesta)**

**-que tan pervertido (respuesta)**

**-que tan gracioso (respuesta)**

**-que tal la trama (respuesta)**

**-que tan original (respuesta)**

**Gracias por su apoyo aquí se despide por ahora Dranciel 69**

**Carlos: Dak debe morir ¬¬**

**Logan: es solo un personaje calma carlitos**

**Carlos: igual debe morir, tu eres mío **

**Dak: tranquilo Carlos yo no quiero nada con tu logie**

**James: coff coff..mentira.. coff coff**

**Dak:¬¬ no te metas conmigo o terminara hecho una paleta **

**Kendall: quiero ver que lo intentes refrigerador con patas, no te metas con mi jamie solo yo puedo hacerlo**

**Carlos: ese es mi insulto, pero está bien voy a dejar que lo uses**

**Yo: ya ya no se peleen soy yo el culpable de que todo esto pase**

**Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall y Dak: es cierto es por tu culpa que estamos así nos las vas a pagar**

**Yo: soy todo poderoso así que si se meten conmigo los mato en el siguiente capitulo**

**Carlos, Logan, James, Kendall y Dak: está bien nos calmamos **

**Yo: amo tener el poder jejeje**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdón por haberme tardado tanto o bueno por lo menos yo sentí que tarde demasiado en escribir esto es que estaba bloqueado, bueno en fin les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios pasados y sus puntuaciones de verdad me alegraron el día y pase una gran parte del día como un idiota con una sonrisa en la cara porque de verdad no esperaba tan buenos resultados y bueno sin más que decir aquí los dejo con el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

**¿Quién es el nuevo?**

* * *

Para cuando Kendall y James llegan a la ciudad se percatan de que el monstruo era verdaderamente enorme, era gris y tenia tentáculos, bastante parecido a un pulpo, se apresuraron a unirse al grupo que lo estaba combatiendo, pero Kendall no podía ser tan rápido como quería, por que de verdad se sentía adolorido por la "Revancha" de James, tan pronto pudieron comenzaron a ayudar, SG les ordeno que ayudaran a la chica con poderes de tazón a evacuar a todos los ciudadanos que pudieran y eso hicieron, Kendall intento usar su velocidad para sacar a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban muy cerca y corrían peligro, logro hacerlo pero en su cara se reflejaba dolor y se estaba quejando entre dientes pensando en cómo se vengaría de James (de verdad para él cualquier sensación se intensifica MUCHO), Logan se percato de esto y se acerco a su amigo

-Kendall ¿Qué te pasa? No es normal que estés tan lento-la voz de Logan era de real preocupación por su amigo, por lo general Kendall nunca se queja y verlo así se le hacia raro

De inmediato Kendall se sonrojo, su cara era como un tomate, no quería explicarle a Logan lo que había pasado en la playa, el pálido vio con algo de intriga al rubio pero no deducía nada

-Eee…es que yo…..-de verdad no sabía cómo decirlo estaba muerto de vergüenza y sabía que tenía que explicárselo si quería que lo ayudara, sin decir nada supo como explicárselo, dejo de volar y en el momento que toco el piso al intentar dar unos pasos comenzó a cojear un poco, Logan tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada al darse cuenta de por qué era el raro comportamiento de su amigo

-Tranquilo Kenny yo te ayudo-el doctor decía todo esto muerto de la risa mientras curaba a su avergonzado amigo

-gracias, te debo una- dijo Kendall

-no hay de que ahora ve y ayuda a James y a Kelly

En ese momento uno de los edificios comenzó a desplomarse y casi aplasta a un grupo de personas que estaba intentando huir, pero James con sus poderes detuvo todos los escombros mientras escapaban, pero uno de los tentáculos se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el castaño que se estaba preparando para el golpe y cerró los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llego, James abrió los ojos y pudo ver a golpetazo frenando con su gran fuerza el golpe

-gracias Ke…..Golpetazo, casi me hace polvo

-tú no te preocupes no dejare que nada te pase, por que seré yo el que te hará polvo-Kendall voltea dándole una mirada en donde se podía percibir la perversión y las ganas de destrucción en sus ojos verdes

-Je…je…je- James suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa, Kendall no había comenzado y ya estaba muerto de pánico por la venganza del rubio

Mientras tanto en el aire, todos usaban sus poderes para detener al pulpo pero en ese momento esté movió uno de sus tentáculos a toda velocidad contra el más lento de los cuatro, Dak, aunque no estaba listo insistió ir a combatir y como no tenia nombre ni mucho menos traje solo llevaba puesto un antifaz negro, intento esquivarlo pero era inútil todavía era muy torpe y lento apenas y podía mantenerse en el aire, el golpe fue devastador, lo noqueó y se desplomaba inconsciente hacia el suelo, por suerte el Cirujano estaba cerca y logro atraparlo llevándolo a uno de los techos de los edificios, recostándolo y quitándole la camisa para cerciorarse de las contusiones de su cuerpo, ver tal escena mataba de celos a Carlos, ver las manos de su logie en el pálido cuerpo del imbécil de Dak lo hacía enfurecer, cosa que termino pagando el pulpo, con tantos celos acumulados las llamas de Carlos eran intensas y desproporcionadas, gritaba mientras le arrojaba fuego sin piedad al monstruo, dejando al resto del grupo con los ojos y las bocas totalmente abiertas por tal despliegue de ira, algo muy raro en él, todos excepto Logan que seguía tratando de hacer que Dak reaccionara, luego de unos segundos de ira sin control el fuego seso dejando ver a un muy MUYYYY chamuscado molusco

-Eee….. Buen trabajo, supongo- por primera vez SG no gritaba, para ser sinceros le daba miedo, por un momento pensó que si le gritaba (como normalmente lo hace) Carlos lo chamuscaría

Todos salieron en dirección a Dak y Logan, incluso Carlos pero no con mucho ánimo aun muy agitado por tal despliegue de piromania

-¿Cómo esta?-Kelly estaba muy preocupada por el nuevo miembro del grupo, se podía notar en su voz

-La verdad muy mal, aun con mis poderes es difícil ayudarlo, tiene múltiples fracturas y contusiones, ya pude parar la hemorragia pero tengo que seguir por un rato-logan estaba muy concentrado en el pálido chico pasando sus manos por distintas partes de su cuerpo

Tanta preocupación de verdad molesta mucho a Carlos, y aunque entendía que solo lo hacía por ayudar, no podía evitar que el monstruo verde de los celos apareciera

-Logan y no crees que es mejor llevarlo al cuartel, así podrás trabajar mejor- dice James ante tal situación

-de acuerdo, lo llevare -

Logan toma en brazos el inerte cuerpo de Dak y lo lleva al cuartel junto con Kelly mientras el resto se queda para arreglar el desastre que dejo su pequeño amigo de ocho brazos ….

Ya había pasado un día, el cuerpo de Dak debería estar a la perfección y según los diagnósticos de Logan lo estaba, pero este seguía fingiendo dolor, por que amaba la atención del joven doctor, mientras que Carlos se moría de celos mientras entrenaba, golpeaba sin piedad a un saco de Boxeo liberando su frustración

-imbécil "copito de nieve", apuesto a que esta fingiendo, si James estuviera aquí podría confirmármelo pero tenía que salir con Gustavo, inútil (¬¬)-Carlos hablaba solo y refunfuñaba cada palabra que decía y desquitando su rabia con quien pudiera (SG y el hombre bandana por sus poderes decidieron quedarse en la Ciudad y ayudar a terminar de quitar todos los destrozos)

Justo en ese momento entra Kendall a la habitación y ve a Carlos discutiendo solo, lo saludo pero este hiso caso omiso a su saludo

-idiota, idiota, idiota-por una fracción de segundo Carlos vio la cara de Dak en el saco de boxeo y con eso basto para dar un golpe con toda su fuerza con la cual no solo golpeo el saco si no que además lo incinero por completo

-Eee….. Carlos ¿no crees que deberías tomártelo con calma?- Kendall se acerco al latino y coloco su mano en su hombro como señal de apoyo (gran error) en seguida la retiro por que este literalmente estaba al rojo vivo

-Aaauuucchh! Carlos cálmate ya, o vas a incendiar todo el edificio

-no puedo evitarlo, es culpa del "rey de los pingüinos", no soporto que pase tanto tiempo con Logan, además estoy seguro de que esta fingiendo-

-Claro Carlos, de seguro todo es un plan de tres pasos para enamorar a Logan, Paso uno, dejo que un molusco gigante me aplaste como a un insecto con uno de sus tentáculos, paso dos, finjo dolor mientras Logan me manosea, y finalmente paso tres, me revuelco con él, loco por la lujuria mientras me rio del idiota de Carlos por que le quite a su doctor particular- la voz de Kendall estaba llena de más puro sarcasmo, para ser sinceros ya estaba arto de los celos de Carlitos, pero tan pronto lo dijo se retracto e intento pedir disculpas pero ya era demasiado tarde

-CARR….Carlos…¿q..q….que haces?... AAAAAA!

Luego de ese grito de Kendall, Carlos salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto a tomar un baño, para intentar clamarse, unos minutos después de él salió un muy enrojecido Kendall, caminando con las piernas y brazos separados, se veía como cuando las personas se queman demasiado en la playa, pero las suyas eran un tanto peores y para él en especial, mucho mas que dolorosas, apenas podía caminar por lo que decidió "volar" (mas bien flotar) lo mas calmadamente posible hacia donde se encontraba Logan que se encontraba saliendo de la habitación de Dak

-Llll….Lo…Logan.. –apenas podía hablar, sabía que se lo había ganado por molestar a Carlos pero igual se quejaba mucho

Este se dirijio a su rubio amigo y aunque ya sabia que había pasado, de todas maneras pregunto entre risas

-Ee… Kendall ¿Qué paso?-

-Tú qué crees, tú pirómano y celoso novio me incinero vivo-

-¿Qué le hiciste a Litos?, el nunca actúa así a menos que lo provoquen-

-Yo vengo chamuscado y tu ¿aun lo defiendes a él?-Kendall se quejo con falsa incredulidad

-conozco a Litos y sé que fuiste tú el que lo molesto primero-

-yo no le hice nada-

-Kendalll….- (¬¬)

-¡¿Qué?!-

En ese momento Logan se canso de seguir esperando y con la mano abierta le dio una muy fuerte palmada en la espalda a Kendall, que por sus quemaduras lloriqueo como un bebé

-AAAAA! Está bien, está bien, lo moleste porque está muy celoso de que pases tanto tiempo con Dak y bueno tal vez, solo tal vez me pase un poco con mis comentarios-

-debería de dejarte así por molestar a mi Litos pero ya que (¬¬)-de inmediato Logan cura a Kendall y se dirijo a la habitación de Carlos para hablar con él

* * *

Logan entra a la habitación de Carlos y no lo encuentra solo puede ver su ropa tirada por el suelo haciendo un camino hasta la puerta del baño, de inmediato se lo dibujo una sonrisa pervertida y comenzó a desvestirse y cerró la puerta con seguro dirigiéndose al baño, abrió la puerta pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Carlos lo derribo hasta el suelo quedando sobre este

-Según recuerdo, tú me debes algo-la voz de Carlos tenía un tono de enojo pero más que todo deseo

-con gusto pagare mi deuda-dicho esto Logan cambia de posiciones con Carlos y comienza a besarlo apasionadamente, Carlos intento cambiar de posiciones nuevamente pero no pudo, así que se dejo llevar por las caricias de Logan, que con sus manos pasaba por sus costados hasta la cintura apretándolo cada vez más a su cuerpo y besaba su cuello marcándolo como suyo, sacándole gemido desesperados a Litos, Carlos estaba en llamas, pasaba sus manos desesperadamente por la espalda de Logan dejando las marcas de quemaduras que tanto lo enloquecían, haciendo que este arqueara la espalda y ahogara un gruñido, este subió y jugaba con su boca en el lóbulo de la oreja de Carlos antes de decirle

-Tu no eres el único que puedes dejar marcas-un tono de malicia se desprendía de sus voz hasta que tomo a Carlos y lo levanto del suelo casi arrojándolo a la pared donde lo aprisiono con un beso y luego comenzó a descender rasguñando todo el pecho del moreno dejando marcas que en un principio le dolió un poco y en su cara casi se vio un lloriqueo, Logan lo miro desde abajo y sonrió de manera perversa y comenzó a besar y lamer cada marca que había dejando en el cuerpo de su litos desde la parte baja del abdomen hasta su pecho, tras los contactos con los labios de Logan las marcas desaparecían dejando una sensación de placer que hiso sentir en el paraíso a Carlos, Logan besaba lleno de lujuria a Litos y solo cuando el aire fue necesario Carlos rompió el beso y comenzó a descender besando suavemente el cuerpo del docto sin separar sus miradas dándole a Logan una sensación de poder mientras veía a su juguetón novio bajar y jugar con su miembro, una vez abajo la mente (digamos que malévola) de Carlos comenzó a trabajar y tomo la longitud del pálido y deposito un beso en la punta pero con sus labios casi al rojo vivo, pudo escuchar a Logan quejarse de dolor y soltó una pequeña risa, por su parte el lado sadomasoquista de Logan estaba al 100% y tomo la cabeza de Carlos entre sus manos y lo dirigía en un vaivén mientras metía y sacaba su miembro de la boca del chico de fuego, así estuvieron por un rato hasta que el pálido no pudo aguantar más y levanto a Carlos del suelo de manera desesperada y le dio la vuela y tomándolo de las manos y aprisionándolo a la pared, con un pie separo las piernas de Litos y sin pensarlo dos beses dejándose llevar por el estado salvaje de lujuria en ese momento embistió con todo lo que tenia, sacándole gritos y gemidos ahogados al joven latino, sus manos paseaban por el pecho y el abdomen de Carlos hasta que llegaron a su miembro el cual comenzó a masturbar con mucha fuerza mientras besaba enloquecido su cuello embriagando con su aroma, las embestidas eran salvajes con mucha fuerza y hacían que las piernas de Carlos casi se doblaran y temblaran como gelatina, amaba el lado "oscuro" de Logan, tanto control, bondad, amabilidad, y ternura quedaban hechas a un lado y solo dejaban a un muy lujurioso, salvaje, sadomasoquista y algo aterrador Logan

-Litos ya no puedo… ya.. voy a terminar-la voz del pálido era entrecortada y le faltaba el aire por tal despliegue de deseo

-Ya…. no salgas…-ya Carlos estaba casi al borde de su límite y en unos cuantos movimientos más acabo manchando la pared y la mano de Logan, el cual al sentir que el cuerpo de Carlos se contraía y apretaba su miembro no aguanto más y termino por expulsar sus fríos (solo para Carlos) fluidos dentro de este. Agotado se recostó de la espalda de Carlos mientras besaba su hombro derecho, pero Carlos se dio la vuela quedando frente a frente y lo beso tiernamente en los labios pero en sus ojos se veía reflejada una duda cosa que Logan pudo detectar

Logan junto sus frentes y dejando que sus alientos chocaran y con ojos de perrito le pregunto-¿Qué pasa Litos?, ¿no te gusto?-

Carlos sonrió tiernamente y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla antes de volver a verlo directo a los ojos-no es eso Logie me encanto, pero es que….-la duda se lo estaba comiendo no sabía que reacción tomaría Logan a su pregunta

-¿Qué Litos?, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras-

-prométeme que no te vas a molestar-

-LItossss….-

-promételo o no te digo nada-

-está bien, lo prometo- con tono de derrota

-es que…. Bueno ya te digo, ya hemos estado juntos un tiempo y siempre que nosotros…. Bueno nosotros… la cara de Carlos estaba totalmente roja… bueno cuando tenemos relaciones tu siempre eres el dominante y bueno yo quería saber¿ si eso podría cambiar de vez en cuando?, la pregunta de Carlos saco de concentración a Logan de verdad nunca espero algo así, en realidad tiene sentido ya que si ambos son pareja no debería de haber problema pero esto le generaba dudas al pálido doctor, amaba ser el dominante pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era injusto para Carlos, a pesar de que lo disfrutaba mucho, estaba a punto de contestar pero Carlos lo detuvo con un beso y luego lo miro a los ojos y le dijo

-tranquilo no tienes por qué responderme ahora-

Logan lo pensó un poco y ya tenía una respuesta pero en el momento que lo iba a decir la voz de Gustavo lo freno

-!¡!PPPPPPPEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOSSSSS!-

-como lo detesto-(¬¬) Logan estaba de verdad irritado por los constantes gritos de SG

-jejeje si yo también pero de todas maneras tenemos que ir, eeee pero Logie me puedes ayudar no creo poder caminar bien-

Logan lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente y se arrodillo frente a Carlos cosa que lo extraño un poco, miro a los ojos a su Litos antes de besar de manera muy tierna su ombligo y usar sus poderes para curarlo, luego se levanto y tomo a Carlos de su mano y lo saco corriendo del baño se vistieron y saliendo de la habitación encontrándose con Gustavo y James en la sala de reuniones, James llevaba un cuerpo entre sus brazos inconsciente, de inmediato Logan le ordeno que lo llevara a su habitación donde lo recostó en la cama y comenzó a examinarlo, estaba muy caliente pero no por la fiebre si no por la insolación

-Lo encontramos en las afueras de la ciudad tirado en el suelo y decidimos que lo mejor sería traértelo- James sonaba algo preocupado por el chico pero Logan lo calmo

-sus heridas no son grabes, lo puedo curar sin problemas pero será mejor que llamen a Dak-

De atrás del grupo casi en la puerta Dak se sorprendió porque Logan lo necesitaba se acerco tímidamente y observo al joven en la cama, le pareció atractivo pero Logan lo saco de sus pensamiento tomándolo de su mano

-ven necesito que coloques tu mano aquí y lo enfríes con calma está demasiado caliente probablemente deshidratado- Logan dirigió la mano de Dak hasta el pecho desnudo del joven y de inmediato se puso nervioso y todo comenzó a enfriarse rápidamente, la pantalla de la TV de Logan comenzó a congelarse

-cálmate con cuidado es solo un poco o lo vas a congelar-

Dak Trago saliva y respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, y tras unos segundos pudo hacer lo que el joven doctor le pedía.

-es suficiente ya de aquí en adelante yo me encargo-

Todos salieron de la habitación y tras casi una hora Logan también lo hiso

-Ya reacciono, pero esta algo casado y se quedo dormido, cuando despierte hablaremos con él

* * *

**Bueno este es el fin de este capítulo espero que les haya gustado siento que me costó más de lo normal hacerlo pero bueno acepto criticas, explosiones, todo lo que quieran dejar en sus comentarios por ahora se despide su servidor Dranciel 69**

**Logan: EEEeee…. Litos ¿desde cuándo tú querías que yo fuera el Uke?**

**Carlos: para ser sinceros desde casi la primera vez**

**James y Kendall: yyyy dinos ¿qué decidiste?**

**Logan: no sean chismosos eso es algo entre Litos y Yo**

**James: te voy a leer los pensamientos si no me dices **

**Logan: eso solo lo puedes hacer en la historia idiota **

**James:!Rayos! (¬¬)**

**Yo: ya dejen de discutir, solo yo se la verdad o bueno mas bien dejémoslo en mano de los lectores ¿quieren que Logan sea el Uke de Carlos? O ¿prefieren su lado sadomasoquista salvaje dominante?**

**Dak: Logan el chico nuevo no te dijo su nombre (O/O)**

**Logan: no, solo reacciono por un momento y luego se quedo dormido**

**James: ya te gusto el nuevo, que fácil eres **

**Dak: cállate imbécil solo preguntaba **

**Carlos: por mi está bien prefiero que sea a él y no a mi Logie**

**Kendall: a mí no me importa el nuevo yo solo quiero venganza, y por tu bien Dranciel espero que escribas algo muy malévolo, quiero que James suplique piedad muajajajaja**

**James: vez lo que has creado, un vengativo psicópata, un piro maniaco, y doctor sadomasoquista, y a un cubito de hielo puto que se enamora de cualquiera que ve**

**Dak, Logan, Kendall y Carlos: oyeee y tú que egocéntrico metiche **

**(los 5 paliando)**

**Yo: de verdad después que termine de hacer este fic me voy a mandar a psicoanalizar tengo que tener problemas mentales por crear a estos personajes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí estoy ota es espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic creo que me estoy tardando en actualizar pero no les voy a mentir es por la mas pura y sincera flojera de escribir bueno sin mas aquí les dejo con este capitulo**

* * *

**¿A que sabrás**?

* * *

Tres días después

* * *

-Logan, ¿estás seguro de que está vivo?-

(¬¬)-Dak, ¿hablas en serio?, acaso ¿no lo oyes roncar?-

-bueno, supongo que eso es una señal de vida de algún modo, pero me preocupa, ni siquiera se ha movido en tres días-

-y me lo dices a mí, (¬¬) si no lo recuerdas está en mi cama, he tenido que dormir en la habitación de Carlitos estos días, y no con él, detesto cuando Gustavo nos separa-la voz de Logan era de molestia, en esos días de verdad extrañaba el calor de su Litos (SG, Golpetazo, Hombre Bandana y El chico de la flamante roca espacial en llamas, estaban en una misión especial desde hace tres días fuera de la ciudad y no volverían hasta mañana)

-bueno supongo que lo mejor será dormir ya es muy tarde-

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana Dak-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Logan descansaba tranquilo en la habitación de Carlos hasta que el sonido de unas ballenas lo saco de su sueño

-Pero… ¿qué demonios?, ¿ballenas en Rocque Records?- con algo de molestia pero más que todo curiosidad Logan sale de la habitación en busca de que hacia el extraño sonido

Al salir se encontró con Dak y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones de donde provenía el sonido, al entras se quedaron boca abiertos. Sobre la mesa central se encontraba el joven delgado de cabello medio largo que James y SG habían traído, se movía como "bailando" en un estilo hippie con los ojos cerrados, dejando sus brazos al aire como fideos y con los pies pateaba al azar sin darle a nada mientras daba vueltas, tenia un desorden en toda la habitación, al darse cuenta que el joven no les prestaba atención Logan aclaro su garganta tosiendo un poco para que se fijara que estaban presentes, ante esto el chico dejo de bailar y salto de la mesa quedando de frente a los extrañados héroes, y comenzó a hablar con un tono bastante relajado

-Hola viejos, ustedes fueron los que me salvaron ¿cierto?-

-la verdad fueron unos amigos los que te encontraron y nosotros nos quedamos para cuidarte- logan intento explicar todo con calma aunque estaba extrañado por el raro comportamiento del joven

-Ee…e. hola, mi nombre es Dak y él es Logan ¿nos podrías decir tu nombre?-

-Eee..si, y además de ¿donde sale el sonido de las ballenas?-

-Viejos, yo soy un viajero que se deja llevar por el viento y la música, hace tanto que no uso mi nombre que ya hasta se me olvido, pero todos me dicen sujeto de la guitarra, y la música viene de mi alma, verán tengo la habilidad de usar la música para manipular los estados de ánimo-

-es un placer conocerte pero si no arreglamos el desastre que dejaste en la mesa Gustavo nos va a matar a todos-Logan estaba algo tenso porque sabía que no faltaba mucho para que volvieran y si ve todo el desorden que dejo el chico tendría que soportar otro de los muy estridentes regaños de SG

-relájate viejo, estas muy tenso- dicho esto el chico comenzó a "bailar" otras vez y las ballenas comenzaron a sonar de nuevo, de inmediato logan se sentía en un trance y casi se queda dormido estando de pie junto a Dak

-PEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOSSSSSSS, SE PUEDE SABER EL ¿PORQUE DE ESTE DESASTRE?-

-Eee..Gustavo no es culpa de nosotros es que él- de inmediato Dak fue interrumpido por el extraño chico que se monto sobre los hombros de Gustavo y comenzó a masajear su calvicie

-relájate viejo estas a punto de explotar-

-BAJATE DE MIIIIIIIII…!-SG lanza al joven por los aires, todos esperaban el golpe contra el suelo pero por el contrario el chico comenzó a flotar y hasta parecía que estuviera nadando de espaldas en el aire

-¿puedes volar?,/no puedo creer que se le haga tan fácil a mi me cuesta mucho/-la voz de Dak era de sorpresa y algo de celos

En el pensamiento de los cuatro chicos /coff..coff… inútil … coff..coff tu eres al único que le cuesta /

-te dije que era fácil, no sé por qué te cuesta tanto- Logan estaba algo frustrado porque su alumno aun no podía volar tan bien como debería

-chicos es mejor que arreglen esto y tenemos que ver que hacer él, tiene poderes pero no se si podrá clasificar como héroe-Kelly como de costumbre era la única que usaba el sentido común

Un rato después todo estaba ordenado y todo el grupo se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento en donde SG tenía planificado una serie de pruebas para ver el rendimiento de sus héroes y la evaluación del chico nuevo

-PERROS escúchenme bien los voy a separar en parejas y tendrán diez minutos para vencer a su oponente, quiero ver que tanto han mejorado-

-ok chicos Logan, tu y Carlos son los primeros, luego Kendall y James y por ultimo Dak y el chico nuevo- dicho esto Kelly y Gustavo se fueron a las gradas a observar junto con los demás chicos dejando a Logan y a Carlos, el combate fue en el aire y el dominio de la batalla lo tenía Carlos casi todo el tiempo pero ya cerca del límite de tiempo Logan uso uno de sus rayos y venció con facilidad al chico de fuego golpeándolo en el pecho, detestaba lastimar a su Litos pero el sabia como recompensarlo , luego de que Kelly anunciara a Logan como ganador ambos se fueron a las gradas y Carlos se acostó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Logan mientras este hacia círculos en el pecho del latino con uno de sus dedos mientras curaba su herida, los siguientes fueron Kendall y James, el castaño intento usar sus poderes pero la pelea termino dos segundos después de haber iniciado Kendall lo derribo y en un dos por tres el chico alto estaba inconsciente en el suelo, lo saco en brazos y lo llevo a las gradas donde espero que el próximo combate comenzara, el sujeto de la guitarra solo flotaba sin prestar mucha atención a Dak mientras este intentaba usar sus poderes de la manera más precisa para congelar al raro hippie pero no lo consiguió, este esquivaba cada rayo con facilidad hasta quedar frente el pálido y darle con el dedo en la frente haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo, Gustavo tenía una cara de disgusto y salió de la habitación gritando que eso fue patético y diciendo palabras sin sentido

-chicos eso estuvo bien por ahora, Dak has mejorado tus poderes pero aun te falta mucho y tú me has sorprendido con tus poderes aunque dudo que sean muy útiles en batalla pero igual felicitaciones-Kelly como de costumbre era muy amable con los chicos y luego de darles algunas observaciones salió en búsqueda de Gustavo

Los chicos se dirigieron al ascensor con el fin de ir a sus habitaciones, los primeros en entrar fueron el sujeto de la guitarra y Dak seguidos por Kendall que aun llevaba el inconsciente cuerpo de James en brazos y por ultimo Logan abrazando a Carlos por la espalda

-EEe… Kendall no quieren que ayude a James, no creo que sea grave pero de todas maneras puedo hacer que salga de ese estado- Logan dijo esto sin separarse de la espalda de Carlos estaba embriagado con su olor

-No gracias yo me encargo de él-

Mientras esperaban que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron seguían charlando y escuchando la rara música de ascensor mientras que en el fondo el chico de la guitarra no podía dejar de ver el cuello de Dak, luego de unos segundos lo lamio como si fuera un helado, haciendo que este se tensara de inmediato y la temperatura bajo rápidamente quedando todo casi congelado dentro del pequeño espacio

-DAKK..! ya deja de hacer eso!- Kendall se retorcía del frio casi tirando a James e intentando alejarse lo más que podía del pálido, cuando voltio a mirar a Dak la extraña imagen lo saco de concentración, la lengua del Chico de la guitarra se había quedado congelada adherida al cuello de Dak como cuando se lame un tubo de metal en invierno, Carlos y Logan no pudieron evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada mientras Kendall se seguía quejando y aun mas se quejaba Dak, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos salieron pero Dak y el chico de la guitarra seguían pegados por lo que Carlos acerco uno de sus dedos al cuello de Dak y lo calentó derritiendo el hielo y separándolos, pero solo por maldad Carlos calentó demás su dedo y quemo a Dak para luego fingir que fue un accidente pero todos sabían que no fue así, Logan paso su mano por la quemadura desapareciéndola y en ese momento Dak voltea dedicándole una mirada desintegradora al sujeto de la guitarra

-¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE ME LAMISTE?!-

-viejo es que eres tan pálido y como tienes poderes de hielo pensé que estabas hecho de helado de mantecado-

Los ojos de todos quedaron abiertos de par en par por la extraña respuesta del chico, pero aun así Logan y Carlos se rieron hasta más no poder mientras Dak regañaba al extraño joven, mientras por su parte Kendall llevaba a su inconsciente amigo a su habitación

* * *

Quince minutos después James despierta e intenta moverse pero tiene los brazos y las piernas esposadas a la cama, se desespera por un momento, todo estaba oscuro hasta que alguien encendió una luz, rápidamente pudo reconocer la habitación de Kendall, solo llevaba puestos unos bóxers y comenzó a buscar a su rubio amigo desde su incómoda posición hasta que lo encontró apoyado en una la pared sin camisa jugando con un manojo de llaves entre sus dedos que James asumió habrían las esposas

-Hoja James, bienvenido al juego de la venganza-

James se comenzó a reír casi histéricamente por los nervios, no sabía que era capaz de hacer Kendall con tal de vengarse, el rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama subiéndose sobre James y comenzaba a alborotar su cabello cosa que lo molesto un poco pero en esos momentos tenia cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse

-a ver mi pequeño niño bonito ¿qué te puedo hacer para vengarme?- Kendall sonaba como un cínico psicópata asustando cada vez más a James

-ke..Kendall por favor déjame ir, estamos a mano, dejémoslo en un empate-

-Ni lo sueñes, me he vuelto adicto a tu cuerpo, ya casi ni me concentro en las misiones por estar viéndote, te imagino suplicándome por más cada vez que te hago mío- la voz de Kendall esta ronca por tanta lujuria acumulada y sus claros ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos casi con un aire animal

-Si Kendall yo también quiero estar contigo pero no de esta forma me estás dando miedo por favor suéltame-

-¿sientes esto?-Kendall froto su dura entre pierna contra la de James haciendo que un escalofrió recorra toda la espalda del castaño-hoy no sales de esta habitación sin que te haga mío- dicho esto Kendall arranca con mucha facilidad los bóxers de james haciéndolos tiras y arrojándolos a alguna parte de la habitación, James intento usar sus poderes para alejar a Kendall e intentar soltarse, pero el rubio le da un beso que lo saca de concentración, intento deshacerlo pero luego de unos segundos no lo consiguió por lo que se rindió y se dejo llevar por los labios de su domador, Kendall besaba desesperadamente a James mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuello, pecho, abdomen hasta terminar por apretar fuertemente su cintura aferrándose a su cuerpo, luego de unos minutos Kendall se levanta de la cama y comienza deshacerse de la poca ropa que le quedaba dejando a la vista su fuerte cuerpo, se acerco nuevamente a la cama y comenzó a besar el cuerpo de James haciendo que con cada contarto de sus labios se estremeciera, bajo por su pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a su omblico con el cual juego un rato con su lengua provocando que el castaño se estremeciera y retorciera en parte por la excitación y por otra por que le daba un poco de risa, Kendall continuo bajando y comenzó a trabajar con el flácido miembro de James, que luego de unos segundo de atención por parte del rubio enseguida estaba a su máxima expresión, los movimientos de la boca del rubio lo enloquecían y su respiración estaba cada vez mas agitada hasta que no pudo mas

-Ken….me- ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir la oración cuando acaba dejando todos sus fluidos en la boca del rubio-eso….. fue increíble- su respiración seguía entrecortada pero para cuando intento ver al ojos verdes este tenía una mirada maliciosa que lo asusto un poco, en cuestión de segundo Kendall brinca sobre James y sin mucho esfuerzo rompe las esposas que sujetaban las manos del castaño, luego se levanta sobre la cama y hace que James quede sentado por lo que su miembro queda justo en frente de la cara del niño bonito, James levanta la cara para ver los ojos de Kendall y desde su posición no se podía ver más sumiso cosa que hiso que el rubio se sintiera poderoso desde su posición como dominante, se rio un poco ante la cara de reproche de James, si hay algo que sin lugar a dudas los identifica a ambos es su orgullo y para James esa posición de sumiso no era mucho de su agrado, Kendall se ríe maliciosamente por un momento antes de jugar con el cabello de su rehén antes de tomarlo por la parte trasera y prácticamente forzarlo a que "jugara" con su miembro, Ya sabiendo que estaba derrotado James abre la boca sin mucha queja y comienza el vaivén de los movimientos de cadera por parte del rubio, esa sensación entre cálida y húmeda lo enloquecía y amaba tener a su James de sumiso, james por su parte pasaba sus manos ya libres por la espalda del rubio y comenzaba a bajar hasta terminar apretando su parte baja, el acto continuo por unos minutos hasta que Kendall tira un poco del cabello de James para detenerlo y luego brinca de la cama y se deshace de las esposas de las piernas con la misma facilidad con la que deshizo la de las manos, sujeta a su niño bonito de la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo lo levanta y prácticamente lo arroja contra la pared apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, comienza besar su cuello y casi a morderlo dejando marcas en el mientras acomodaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras buscaba alinear su miembro con la entrada de este

-Kendall por favor con cuidado, no quiero tener que decirle a Log..-antes de poder terminar su oración Kendall embiste con todas sus fuerzas provocando que el castaño se retorciera contra la pared y ahogara un gemido entre dolor y placer

-Lo siento James pero si lo recuerdas esto es una venganza- Kendall mira a los ojos a James y le da una sonrisa torcida casi maligna para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios antes de proseguir con su trabajo

Kendall envestía sin piedad al castaño, más que sexo parecía un castigo o bueno eso si no te fijabas que James lo estaba disfrutando como un loco, para cuando el rubio sintió que iba a terminar, se frustro mucho, a pesar de que ya tenían un buen rato en su venganza y ya James era seguro que casi no iba a poder caminar sin la ayuda de Logan, el rubio sentía que no lo había hecho "sufrir" todo lo que quería por lo que en el momento del clímax dejo salir todos los sus fluidos dentro de James provocando que este se retorciera del placer pero a su vez Kendall golpea de pared sin medir sus fuerzas y termino por destrozarla por completo por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo de la habitación continua, que le pertenecía a Carlos, el chico de fuego y el joven doctor estaban en su cama y para cuando se dieron cuenta el estruendo de la pared solo les dejo ver cuando se disipo el humo entre los escombros a unos muy agitados, desnudos, en una muy extra posición y muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy avergonzados héroes, Carlos y Logan no pudieron evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada en el momento que reaccionaron del shock, por la pena ambos estaban completamente rojos pero sobre todo James que de inmediato se despejo de Kendall sacando de su interior (no se ustedes pero eso me sonó horrible) y uso sus poderes para medio intentar reparar la pared y esconderse en la habitación del rubio, pero por su rápida acción y por la vergüenza no se percato que dejo a Kendall del otro lado desnudo frente a sus compañeros

Con las manos cubriendo su entrepierna y con su cara más roja que nunca el subió no pudo decir otra cosa que no fuera- Hola chicos ¿tienen una toalla que me presten?- (O/O)

* * *

**Bueno este en el fin de este capítulo espero que les guste y perdón por no actualizar tan seguido como debería, bueno espero comentarios y de verdad se que uno no vive de comentarios pero de verdad suben el ánimo y motivan a escribir mas sin más se despide por ahora **

**Dranciel69**

**Kendall: JAMES! Me abandonaste**

**James: es culpa tuya, no lo podías dejar en un empate, NOOOO tenias que seguir con tu venganza, además te lo merecías tu rompiste la pared**

**Kendall: fue un accidente **

**Logan: como los amo ver peleando jajajajajaja**

**Carlos: si es entretenido jajajaja**

**James y Kendall: NO SE METANNNNN!**

**Logan: ustedes fueron los que rompieron la pared de mi Litos entraron desnudos por estar haciendo cosas sucias y nosotros no tenemos derecho de reírnos de ustedes?**

**James y Kendall: No!**

**Sujeto de la guitarra: viejos relájense dejen de discutir, además hay cosas más importantes que discutir**

**James, Kendall, Carlos y Logan: ¿como cuáles?**

**Sujeto de la Guitarra: descubrir de que sabor es DAk, pensé que era de mantecado pero creo que es de Limón no se tendría que probarlo otra vez, ¿qué opinan ustedes?**

**(Golpe en la cabeza)**

**Dak: ni se te ocurra!**

**James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan y Dranciel: que lo pruebe, que lo pruebe, que lo pruebe!**

**Dak: hasta tu están con ellos, Dranciel me diseccionas **

**Dranciel: es que tengo curiosidad, a ver nueva prueba para los lectores voten por su idea de que sabor es Dak déjenlo en sus comentarios XD**

**Dak: me voy de este fic es en serio esta vez si me voy**

**Dranciel: jajajajaja no puedes solo yo tengo el poder muajajajajaa (tengo problemas, y de los graves) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí estoy de nuevo perdón por la tardanza es que últimamente le e dedicado mucho tiempo a mi arte, porque antes de escritor siempre he sido un artista, y si si ya sé que la escritura también es un arte pero me refiero a los dibujos les he estado dedicando mucho tiempo, es que estoy súper inspirado y pos bueno descuide la historia pero ya basta de pendejadas que ustedes vinieron a leer mi historia y no creo que les interese mucho la paja que escribo aquí arriba así que no diré mas, disfruten **

* * *

**El juego de los manipuladores **

* * *

**/.../ dentro de los pensamientos de los personajes **

* * *

-Ee… Chicos, esto es incomodo, me…mejor me voy-

Kendall se sentía tan avergonzado estando desnudo frente a sus amigos, estaba totalmente rojo y comenzó a dar pasos torpes hacia la pared pero James aun la sostenía con sus poderes y con la falta de concentración Kendall no pudo usar sus poderes para derribarla, así que no le quedo de otra que ir a la salida, mientras que aun el par de héroes se retorcían de la risa en la cama, pero en el momento que el rubio se da la vuelta y deja a la vista su trasero ambos no pudieron dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser "malévolos" (¿Qué clase de héroes son estos?), ambos intercambiaron miradas y al instante se comprendieron, casi parecía que habían adquirido los poderes de James, y en un dos por tres Carlos salta de la cama y corre a toda velocidad hacia el rubio y le da una fuerte nalgada, pero no una común, uso sus poderes por lo que toda la parte baja del rubio quedo súper enrojecida, por no decir quemada, de inmediato el rubio ahoga un grito y se gira aun mas rojo pero esta vez aparte de por la vergüenza, es por la ira hacia Carlos, de inmediato salta sobre el latino derribándolo en el suelo ya sin impórtale cubrir sus partes nobles y se prepara para molerlo a golpes pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer Logan lo detiene

-Alto, alto, alto no lo mates solo fue una broma, tranquilo Ken yo te curo- Logan intentaba sonar serio para no molestar mas al rubio pero estaba sosteniendo una lucha interna por no soltar una fuerte carcajada

-(¬¬) Mas te vale- la voz de Kendall era de molestia, lo más probables es que sabiendo que Logan lo curaría luego, si hubiese molió a golpes al moreno, pero se freno e intento mantener la calma, se levanto y después de recuperar la cordura y el pudor junto con la vergüenza se cubrió sus partes con las manos como lo había hecho antes y recuperando el tono rojo en sus mejillas

-ok Kendall, date la vuelta- Logan dijo esto con algo de picardía pero aparentemente serio pero por dentro moría de risa por que el rubio había tomado un color rojo aun más intenso por la vergüenza que le provoco el comentario que él con mucha intención lo había dicho dando a entender un doble sentido a la petición

-Pe…pero-

-Nada de "peros", date la vuelta- dicho esto el pálido doctor toma al rubio por los hombros y lo obliga a darle la espalda

Kendall se sentía horriblemente incomodo, la última vez que estuvo de espaldas desnudo junto a alguien fue en la playa y James hiso de las suyas, no creía capas a Logan de hacer eso y menos aun estando Carlitos presente, pero en cuanto se fijo en el latino que aun estaba en el suelo, este estaba perdiendo la batalla contra la risa y se retorcía en el suelo ante la visión que tenia del súper rojo Kendall, que por su parte lo estaba fulminando con la mirada

-ok Kenny, lo hare rápido para que no te duela- Logan dijo esto cerca de su oído casi en un susurro escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras para que sonaran lo mas doble sentido que pudiera haciendo que el rubio se tensara por la incomodidad mientras que este luchaba por no tirarse al suelo junto con Carlos y morirse de risa con él

Poco a poco Logan puso uno de sus dedos en la espalda del rubio y comenzó a bajar lentamente, cosa que hiso que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Kendall tensándolo cada vez mas mientras se acercaba a su parte afectada, cuando por fin llego, uso sus poderes curando gran parte del área pero no por completo, intento no reírse mucho y desde el suelo Carlos se preguntaba el ¿por qué?, pero pronto lo descubriría

-Listo ya acabe, ahora puedes destruir a James por abandonarte- La cara de logan era como la de un niño pequeño que había terminado de hacer una travesura y no podía esperar a que todos la vieran, luchaba por no echarse a reír, pero pudo controlarse aunque su cara le dio algo de intriga al rubio que solo dio las gracias y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta, Carlos se levanto del suelo y se quedo junto a Logan pero en el momento que se fijo en la retaguardia del rubio estuvo a punto de soltar la más fuerte de todas sus carcajadas pero Logan le tapo la boca con ambas manos y lucho por no soltar su risa también, Kendall voltio por un segundo y le pareció rara la escena pero no le dio mucha importancia y asomo su cabeza por fuera de la puerta para ver si había alguien en los pasillos y al no haber nadie se dirigió a toda prisa usando sus poderes hacia su habitación en la cual entro y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, quedo de espaldas a la puerta recostándose en esta, dirijo una mirada asesina al bulto sobre la cama que era James en esos momentos y se dirigió a él con intenciones de matarlo, pero en el momento que se disponía a pelear contra el castaño antes de poder si quiera decir una palabra James lo frena y desde su posición hecho un ovillo sosteniendo sus rodillas y apenas dejando ver su cara este dijo

- A un Diamond no se le humilla, y menos a James Diamond- la voz de James era totalmente seria y hasta se podría decir que aterradora su expresión era de piedra, Kendall nunca lo había visto así y de verdad se asusto un poco, el castaño se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta pasando junto al rubio el cual sintió un escalofrió en el momento que se cruzaron casi como si estuviera con Dak, James se detuvo sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta y aun sin dar la vuelta en dirección al rubio le dijo

-prepárate para mi venganza, no sabes con quien te has metido, tal vez no sea hoy, ni mañana pero espera mi venganza, por ahora creo que tienes a un par de tontos de los cuales encargarte- el tono de James era frio y monótono

-¿Aa…a a que te refieres?- Kendall tartamudeaba por el miedo que James le hiso sentir en ese momento, era raro, no era una sensación como de que le iba a hacer daño, después de todo pasara lo que pasara los cuatro seguirían siendo mejores amigos pero había algo en la voz de James que le decía que tenía que preocuparse por que se avecinaba la humillación más grande de su vida, intento deshacerse de ese pensamiento y volvió a repetir la pregunta antes de que el castaño se fuera- James ¿a qué te refieres?-

James solo apunto hacia el espejo antes de salir y Kendall pudo ver unas letras rojas como las de las quemaduras marcadas en su nalga derecha, se fijo bien y pudo leer claramente

Mientras tanto….

-jajajajajajajaja ¿cuando crees que se dé cuenta?- Carlos se retorcía de las risas mientras Logan lo alaba por un brazo y lo sacaba lo más rápido que podía del edificio, sabiendo la reacción que tendría el rubio ante su pequeña broma

-No creo que mu….- ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración por qué un estruendo que haría sentir orgulloso a Gustavo salió de la habitación del rubio

-!LOS VOY A MATARRRR!-

Kendall sale disparado de su habitación y destroza la puerta del cuarto de Carlos (pobre ya no tiene ni pared ni puerta XD) al no verlos hay sale a toda velocidad al cuarto de Logan destrozando también su puerta de una patada pero hay tampoco los encuentra

-Corre Litos, Corre por tu vida- Logan lo decía un 50% muerto de la risa y un 50% muerto del pánico

El rubio los sigue buscando y sin importarle que esté totalmente desnudo, cegado por la rabia, sale hacia la sala de reuniones en donde se encuentra con Dak y el sujeto de la guitarra

-¿Dónde están Carlos y Logan?- Kendall estaba que echaba humo por su nariz

-Wooooo ¡!LIBERACION…..!, no dejemos que la ropa nos oprima, te apoyo viejo- dicho esto el sujeto de la guitarra comienza a desvestirse para unirse a lo que él piensa es una marcha hippie en contra de la opresión del "Hombre" dirigía por Kendall, pero Dak le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y lo tira al suelo antes de responderle al rubio

-Hace un momento salieron corriendo hacia la salida del edificio, ¿Por qué?-

El rubio ignora por completo la pregunta del ojos azules y se dirigió a la salida y en el momento que dio la espalda Dak pudo leer lo que tenia escrito en su retaguardia cosa que le dio risa pero por miedo no se atrevió ni siquiera a sonreír

-Ee… Kendall… en tu….-

-Ni, lo menciones- Kendall lo fulmino con la mirada y continúo su búsqueda para destruir al súper doctor y el chico de fuego

Una vez lejos Dak comienza a reírse y el sujeto de la Guitarra se levanta del suelo para preguntar

-Viejo ¿de verdad leí lo que leí en las pompas del súper desnudo?-

-jajajajajja ¿ si te refieres a la marca roja que decía **"propiedad de Carlos y Logan"**? pues si eso leíste- dicho esto ambos se retorcieron de la risa y cayeron al suelo, así estuvieron por un buen rato aun sin superar la situación del rubio, hasta que en un descuido de Dak el sujeto de la Guitarra pasa su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja intentando responder su incógnita de cuál es el sabor de helado de Dak, de inmediato se tenso y enfrió rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera matar al raro chico, este le roba un beso apasionado que lo deja sin alientos y en estado de shock antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, Dak solo sostenía sus labios con sus dedos aun en shock pero cuando por fin reacciono ya era muy tarde ya el chico raro se había ido

-tranquilo, por lo visto en este edificio es común hacer las cosas y salir corriendo- James dijo esto desde el umbral de la entrada antes de darle una mordida a su manzana y continuar su camino hacia su habitación pero Dak lo frena con una pregunta

-Ee… ¿James?-

-¿Si?-

-¿ya viste lo que tiene Kendall en su trasero?-

-Si-

-¿y no te molesta? Yo pensé que ustedes eran…., ya saben, pareja-

-creo que lo somos pero por ahora estoy planeando una venganza, así que es mejor para mí que se entretenga con ese par de bobos por ahora mujajajaja muajajaja-

-pero Ja…..-

-MUAJAJAJAJJA MUAJAJAJAJA-

-¿y se supone que estos son los héroes de L.A?; pobre ciudad-

* * *

Kendall divisa al par de bobos a los que busca pero ya era demasiado tarde estaban en la entrada secreta del cuartel y ya se dirigían a la parte superior del edificio (es decir la disquera) y desde la salida ambos se rieron triunfantes de haber salido con vida de su broma,….. Por ahora, el rubio lleno de frustración golpea una puerta sin pensar y la hace pedazos dejando ver al otro lado a unos muy asombrados Kelly y Gustavo

-Ee… Kendall, ¿Por qué estas desnudo?- Kelly tenía los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida de la imagen que tenía en frente

A su vez Kendall estaba súper rojo, una cosa era que sus amigos lo vieran desnudo pero que Gustavo y Kelly lo vieran ya era demasiado, no pudo ni siquiera pensar en una respuesta solo salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su habitación en donde se encerró y comenzó a vestirse para ir a destruir a Logan y a Carlos

* * *

En la sala de entrenamientos se encontraba un muy concentrado Sujeto de la guitarra (cosa rara en él) acostado en las gradas mientras usaba sus poderes para reproducir una melodía bastante romántica y melancólica inspirado obviamente en Dak, mientras que James se le acerca sin que este se dé cuenta y desde un escalón superior se asoma de sorpresa algo creepy para ser sinceros y lo saluda con muy feliz-hola- asustando un poco al sujeto de la guitarra que dio un pequeño salto y comenzó a rodar escaleras abajo golpeándose la cabeza provocando que James se riera muy sonoramente desde su posición

-viejo, no vuelvas a hacer eso perturbas mi alma-

-jajajaja lo siento, pero vengo a hablar contigo de un tema que creo que te interesa pero primero quiero tu ayuda con algo-

-a ver, te escucho- el sujeto de la guitarra estaba totalmente intrigado por la proposición de James pero estaría dispuesto a escuchar

-bueno la cuestión es la siguiente, tu sabes que yo leo mente y pues me tome el atrevimiento de leer la tuya, no es nada personal lo hago con todos y pues bueno estoy interesado en una parte de tus poderes que se que puedes hacer y a cambio de tu ayuda yo te ayudo con Dak-

La proposición de James fue de mucho interés para el raro joven y sin dudas acepto, luego de unos minutos explicándole su plan llegó a un acuerdo y sin pensarlo el sujeto de la guitarra quedo envuelto en la venganza de James

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias hora y aun ni Carlos ni Logan daban señales de que llegarían y Kendall se estaba frustrando por lo que decidió tomar una siesta para estar con las energías recargadas para exterminarlos, así que se dirigió a su cuarto, de camino a su habitación pudo distinguir a James dentro de su alcoba a través de la puerta que "casualmente" estaba entre abierta, desde hay vio como el moreno se desprendía de su ropa mientras se dirigía a su baño con una toalla en la mano probablemente a tomar una ducha, pero antes de entrar se dio cuenta de que el rubio lo estaba observando y uso sus poderes para cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe sacando del trance al ojos verdes, este siguió su camino hasta su habitación pero aun no podía sacar de su mente el físico del castaño que lo volvía loco, se fijo en su parte baja y comenzó a notar una erección, por lo que se apresuro a ir a su cuarto, ya bastante de su anatomía habían visto todos en el edificio como para que también lo vieran en esas condiciones, se quito la ropa quedando solo en bóxers y se acostó en su cama y e intento dormir pero no se sacaba a James de su cabeza, estuvo luchando por unos veinte minutos pero la excitación lo dominaba por lo que opto por hacerse un trabajito dedicado al castaño y después de eso pudo caer en los bazos de Morfeo

Desde su cuarto James leía cada pensamiento del rubio y sabia que su plan había comenzado- parte uno, completada- soltó una pequeña risa malévola y con sus poderes se comunico con el sujeto de la guitarra-/es tu turno/-

Desde fuera de la habitación de Kendall el sujeto de la guitarra se recostó en la pared y comenzó a usar sus poderes para hacer sonar una canción como de flauta casi hipnotizante, mientras dentro de la habitación en su cama el rubio se retorcía dentro de sus sueños mientras sentía una extraña sensación producto de los poderes del raro joven.

Dentro de sus sueños Kendall estaba en la misma playa donde James lo había llevado semanas antes, buscaba a lo lejos y no podía ver a nadie, intento volar pero no pudo cosa que lo extraño pero no se preocupo mucho comenzó a caminar por la playa a ver si encontraba a alguien pero no fue así, hasta que de la nada por detrás unos brazos lo rodean y lo derriban contra la arena, intento luchar pero no tenía sus poderes, se sentía débil y vulnerable, cosa que no le gusta mucho, intento quitarse a su agresor a empujones pero no pudo sus brazos se pegaron a la arena y sentía una presión en las muñecas y en su cuerpo que no lo dejaban levantarse, forcejeo todo lo que pudo pero no se pudo liberar hasta que comenzó a sentir que su opresor lo comenzó a besar desde el cuello y comenzó a subir hasta quedar jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja, la verdad es que le estaba gustando pero por dentro se reprochaba

-genial Kendall te van a violar y lo estas disfrutando, pervertido-

Por dentro la moral y la excitación discutían por quien dominaría en ese momento, aunque para ser sinceros la moral estaba perdiendo, Kendall no se lo podía explicar no era muy fan de ser el uke en una relación pero en esos momentos su cuerpo se lo pedía pero estaba realmente preocupado porque sería con un desconocido y eso no le parecía lo correcto aunque había algo familiar el aroma de su captor y esa sensación de presión en sus muñecas

-tranquilo Kenny solo déjate llevar-

Su voz dejo fuera de combate al rubio un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo pero de inmediato reconoció la voz y se calmo un poco, solo un poco, ya no sentía culpa por hacerlo con un desconocido pero recordó que James aun seguía molesto con él por lo que intento preguntar

-Ja….-

No pudo decir nada porque un beso sello sus labios en un apasionado juego de dominios que perdió con mucha facilidad, James deshace el beso y comienza bajar por su barbilla, cuello, pecho, hasta llegar a la línea del pantalón y comienza a jugar con la hebilla de su cinturón, el rubio seguía intentando preguntarle si seguía molesto con el pero cada vez que había la boca el castaño lo besaba o lamia en cualquier parte de su cuerpo y ya bastante excitante era tenerlo así pero en esa ocasión en particular era más intenso, nunca se había sentido tan necesitado de James como en esos momento era realmente desesperante, cada rose cada lamida o beso era mil veces más intensa en eso momentos y Kendall no sabía e porque pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo, James termino por deshacerse del cinturón y de los pantalones del rubio justo con sus bóxers y comenzó a besar cada centímetro del miembro del rubio, la sensación era casi sobre humana era muy difícil de explicar pero Kendall estaba que explotaba de la excitación, el castaño solo introdujo la punta en su boca y comenzó a jugar con su lengua mientras que el rubio anhelaba desesperadamente el calor de su boca en todo su miembro, intentaba impulsarse hacia adelante pero los poderes de James lo mantenía pegado a la arena de sus labios solo salía pequeños balbuceos sin sentido

-p…por… por favor Ja….-

Tal imagen le encantaba a James pero no sedería ante la suplica por lo que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar hasta una pared de rocas detrás de ellos y se recostó dedicándole una sonrisa torcida al suplicante rubio y soltándolo de su sometimiento

-James por favor no me dejes así, por….-

-Shhhh- James lo silencia poniéndose un dedo en sus labios y luego comienza a llamarlo haciendo señas con su dedo para que se acercara, luego comenzó a trazar una línea por sus abdominales de acero hasta llegar a su entrepierna, n había que ser un genio para saber las intenciones del castaño, para su mala suerte el rubio entendió la petición pero como ya lo había dicho de verdad odiaba ser el uke, en esa parte Kendall era my egoísta y de inmediato se negó

-pues se no quieres jugar, pues me voy- James sonaba como todo un sínico aun sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara comenzó a volar lentamente para irse pero el rubio lo frena

-espera, espera, ok lo hare- apenas acepta a regañadientes y se levanta para acercarse a James pero este con su sonrisa triunfante y algo malévola le hacer señas de negación antes de decir

-no no Kenny, en cuatro patas gatea hasta aquí, como los perritos-

El rubio se enfureció de inmediato y estuvo a punto de negarse pero recordó lo buen que se sentía estar cerca de James y ya casi era una necesidad por lo que acepto y comenzó a gatear hasta donde estaba el castaño, su cara estaba totalmente roja por la vergüenza y James estaba totalmente excitado por su papel como dominante, el rubio llego a los pies del castaño y desesperadamente comenzó a deshacerse de sus pantalones y sin dudarlo ni un minuto engullo todo su miembro, no sabía el por qué pero su necesidad de James era desesperante era como si le faltara el oxigeno si no lo tenía cerca , el castaño suelta una pequeña risa y comienza a jugar con los cabellos dorados de Kendall y solo por molestarlo le dice

-no te vayas a atragantar pequeño cachorrito-

Kendall lo fulmina con su mirada pero aun así no deja de hacer su trabajo era embriagador para James pero él también lo estaba disfrutando como un loco, su miembro estaba que explotaba por atención pero james no estaba dispuesto a ofrecérsela, este se deleitaba con la imagen de su "cachorrito" con sus ojos suplicantes por atención, de un momento para otro el cuerpo de Kendall le rogaba por más de James, cada vez aumentan mas y mas la ganas y esta solo alzaba la mirada suplicando por que James leyera su mente y el no tener que decirlo, claro está, este ya lo había hecho pero quería que el rubio se lo pidiera

-no no cachorrito si quieres algo tienes que pedirlo- James amaba su lado cínico y se moría de risa ante la imagen de su suplicante "mascota"

Kendall lo dudo un momento pero era imposible su cuerpo pedía mas de James, sus piernas estaban como de gelatina y no aguantaba más hasta que lo dijo

-James hazme tuyo- apenas lo dijo entre los dientes, y aunque James si lo había escuchado, solo por molestar se hiso el que no escuchaba y le pidió que lo repitiera más fuerte, el rubio volvió a dudar pero acumulo fuerza y grito con todo lo que tenia

El sujeto de la guitarra se había ido cuando escucho la alarma y fue Dak el que abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kendall para despertarlo y fuera con el resto pero su sorpresa fue que en el momento que abre la puerta el rubio sale de su sueño de repente en un sobre salto y grita sin dejar nada de aire en sus pulmones

-¡!JAMES HAZME TUYO!-

Los ojos de Dak se abrieron como platos y no pudo dejar de ver a Kendall que al darse cuenta que solo fue un sueño y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y que Dak lo había escuchado se puso totalmente rojo y no encontraba donde meterse y esperaba que la tierra se lo tragara, se levanto de la cama para intentar correr al ojos azules pero en el momento se que se puso de pie se fijo que tenía una mega erección que hacían todo una carpa con la tela de sus bóxers, que estaban empapados por liquido pre-seminal ante esto el tono rojo de sus mejillas aumento y con mucha pena empujo a Dak fuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y casi la parte pero lo que si partió fue la nariz de Dak, Kendall intento recobrar la calma y después de dejar su erección se puso su traje de Golpetazo y salió a toda prisa a la sala de reuniones en donde se encontró con un Logan curando la nariz rota de el joven de Hielo, mientras los otros prestaba atención a las indicaciones de Gustavo, desde su posición Kendall mira disimuladamente a James y se sonroja un poco por su sueño, y esto es una cosa que el Castaño no pasa por desapercibida sonríe triunfante por la fase dos de su plan, con sus poderes se comunica con el sujeto de la guitarra

-/Fase dos, todo un éxito, Gracias/-

-/recuerda tu parte del trato, tienes que ayudarme con mi copito de nieve/-

-/awwwwwwwwww que tierno y si, si yo te ayudo/-

Luego de las indicaciones de Gustavo todos salieron a la ciudad donde los secuaces del Halcón están haciendo de las suyas, la batalla fue larga y difícil pero James se tomaba su tiempo para seguir torturando un poco más al rubio, disimuladamente cada que podía se rosaba con el rubio o hacia barios movimientos sugerentes que Kendall no pasaba desapercibidos, era imposible para él concentrarse mientras veía al hombre bandana, aprovechando esta situación uno de los villanos aprovecha y lo derriba y cuando está a punto de dar su golpe finar un rayo verde lo golpea en el pecho y lo derriba, Kendall voltea y ve al Cirujano quien le extiendo una mano para levantarlo del suelo la cual acepta mientras este dice

-deberías estar más concentrado, pero no te culpo lo mismo me pasa con Litos, ¿estamos a mano? Lo digo por lo de la broma-

Kendall solo suelta una pequeña risa antes de decir- tranquilo estamos a mano, aunque todavía moleré a golpes a Carlos-

-que tal si hacemos un cambio, si quieres a mi mátame a golpes pero no le hagas nada a Litos, no me gusta verlo sufrir- la voz de Logan era sincera y llena de amor por su hiperactivo chico de fuego

-¿de verdad lo amas cierto?-

-más que a mi propia vida- ni un titubeo en las palabras del docto era realmente conmovedor

-se que se siente amar a alguien, tranquilo no le hare daño y a ti no te golpeare tan duro, además con tus poderes se curaras rápido máximo tres o cuatro días en cama mientras tus huesos sanan-

Logan solo sonríe aunque le quedo una dura de si de verdad lo haría pero prefirió no pensar en eso por ahora

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que les haya gustado mucho y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza, si quieren que me apure con el próximo cap por favor dejen comentarios no es que sea exigente pero la cantidad de comentarios es directamente proporcional al tiempo de publicación, más comentarios es igual a menos tiempo de espera bueno aquí se despide por ahora**

**Dranciel69 **

**James: mi plan es perfecto, mi venganza será suprema muajajaajajaja**

**Sujeto de la guitara: Viejo relájate deja las malas vibrar y deja la venganza**

**James: algunas parejas comparten canciones, películas, ven nubes eso es lo de ellos lo del Kames es la venganza muajajajaaj muajajajajaj muajajajaja**

**Carlos: tiene razón toda pareja tiene un "algo" especial para ellos**

**Dak: ¿Qué es lo de ustedes?**

**Logan: el sadomasoquismo, amo que Litos me queme**

**Dak: O.O **

**Carlos: Logan no es necesario que se enteren de nuestra intimidad **

**James: tranquilo n te preocupes por el yo siempre leo sus mentes y estoy escribiendo un libro erótico estoy pensando en llamarlo el caperucito de fuego y el lobo feroz **

**Carlos: ¡!James!**

**Dranciel: suena a que será un éxito **

**James: si verdad, si esto de ser estrella de pop/súper héroe falla, me dedicare a la escritura, ¿tú crees que la gente lea mis libros?**

**Dranciel: no le se, preguntémosle, Hey lector, si tú el que está leyendo mis historias pervertidas, ¿tu leerías el libro de James? A y una pregunta mas ¿Qué nombre le pondrían a la pareja de Dak y el sujeto de la guitarra? Ya saben como en el caso de Kames y Cargan, bueno nos leemos en los comentarios **


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí les traigo este nuevo cap espero que lo disfruten, creo que no me tarde mucho es escribirlo pero espero que este lo mejor posible y los haga reír mucho, en este fic termine de cerrar un punto que quedo pendiente además que incluí una parte algo cursi y empalagosa por lo general no me gusta mucho lo cursi pero creo que quedo bien ya los dejo para que disfruten pero no olviden dejar comentarios**

* * *

**/…../: pensamientos de los personajes **

* * *

**Sutil….. si claro**

* * *

La misión para detener a los secuaces del halcón fue todo un éxito, los malos fueron encerrados y todos volvieron al cuartel, Gustavo y Kelly como de costumbre se fueron quien sabe a dónde (¿que estarán haciendo esos dos?), mientras que los chicos se dispersaron a hacer sus cosas, con sus poderes James y el sujeto de la guitarra estaba sosteniendo una conversación

-/ ¿y bien? ¿Qué información tienes de mi Daki?/-

-/y yo que pensé que Carlos era empalagoso, pero bueno, él está algo confundido, en un principio él tuvo interés por Logan, pero después de tu beso creo que esta dudando de si quiere o no tener algo contigo, yo creo que tienes que presionarlo un poco, pero ya sabes con mucha sutileza/-

-/idiota ratón de biblioteca queriéndome quitar a mi Daki, ¿que no le basta con su fosforo humano?/-

-/ (¬¬) recuerda que son de mis amigos de los que hablas/-

-/bien, bien, ya relajos mis chacras, pero está bien, seguiré tu consejo, y seré lo más sutil que pueda, por cierto ¿en donde esta mi copito de nieve?/-

-/en su habitación, ahora si me lo permites tengo que seguir pensando como torturar a Kenny/-

-/creo que no soy el único con los Chacras algo alterados/-

Sin importarle el comentario (o más bien pensamiento) del sujeto de la guitarra, James se fue a su habitación a seguir maquinando el siguiente paso de su venganza.

Mientras tanto…..

En el baño de su habitación se encontraba un muy pensativo Dak de pie en la ducha esperando que el agua lo ayude a pensar mejor, estaba realmente confundido, no se esperaba que el sujeto de la guitarra le robara un beso, pero para ser sinceros le había gustado, él creía querer algo con Logan por su forma de ser, tan amable, honesto, caballeroso entre otras cosas pero sería incapaz de arruinar la relación que tiene con Carlos, además no es por ser pesimistas pero no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que él no tiene la mas mínima oportunidad con el súper doctor, es más que claro que este daría la vida por su pequeño fosforo

-/algo que me gusta de estar con Logan, es que me hace sentir con control, con él no siento peligro de descontrolar mis poderes, bueno supongo que tiene practica, al ver a Carlos es más que claro que no es un vivo ejemplo de autocontrol, pero igual él siempre está para apoyarlo y ayudarlo con sus poderes, en cambio el sujeto de la guitarra a pesar de ser muy espiritual es, es tan…..torpe y muy impulsivo, de no ser por eso le daría una oportunidad, aunque creo que debería dársela/-

En el pasillo se encontraba un muy impaciente y raro joven, justo en frente de la puerta de la habitación del chico de hielo

-muy bien, recuerda **SUTIL-** el sujeto de la guitarra se lo repetía a sí mismo como uno de sus mantras

Luego de tomar aire sin dudarlo dos veces el raro chico entra en la habitación de Dak, pero no lo ve por ninguna parte pero escucha el sonido de la regadera, supuso que era su copito de nieve por lo que decidió entrar a hablar con él, cualquier otro pensaría que sus intenciones eran otras pero sinceramente él lo pensó de la manera más inocente (por ahora), solo quería hablar con él, abrió la puerta, y al hacerlo de inmediato se quedo como embobado ante lo que veía, el agua que bañaba el cuerpo de Dak bajaba fluida por su cuerpo pero en el momento que dejaba su cuerpo se comenzaba a cristalizar y formaba pequeños copos de nieve, para el sujeto de la guitarra era casi como ver a un ángel, en ese momento perdió todo el control que tenia y se acerco a él y por lo visto olvido el significado de "sutil", en un impulso típico de él, se arroja sobre Dak abrazándolo por la espalda y volvió con su insistente tema de lamer su oreja, de inmediato Dak se sobre salta y por el susto sus poderes se apoderan de la situación, el agua que caía sobre ambos se congelo de inmediato, el chico de hielo por sus poderes se zafo fácilmente de la rara estatua de hielo en la que se habían convertido, en el momento que se gira para ver a su supuesto atacante se da cuenta que es el sujeto de la guitarra, casi lo fulmina con la mirada y sale molesto del baño tomando una toalla, refunfuñando palabras sin sentido

-/y pensar que le quería dar una oportunidad/-

Dak se viste y sale de la habitación molesto y se dirige lo mas lejos del edificio posible, mientras aun en el baño….

-¡AAAAUUUUUXXXIIIILLLIIIIIIOOOOOO!- apenas podía moverse estaba convertido en una estatua de hielo viviente, apenas y podía hablar mientras tiritaba del frio

Desde afuera Kendall, James y Carlos lo escucharon, Logan esta demasiado sumido en un libro como para escuchar algo.

Kendall decidió ignorarlo, con el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo al raro joven, lo más probable es que su emergencia sea que Gustavo se reusé a usar bombillas fluorescentes en vez de las comunes que no ahorran energía o que una ardilla se le acerco y le dijo que le habían robado las nueces, a su vez James y Carlos si acudieron al llamado pero en el momento que llegaron no hicieron mucho, al ver su situación ambos se echaron a reír hasta más no poder, el sujeto de la guitarra estaba en una posición muy extraña como abrazando al aire y totalmente cubierto de hielo, ambos héroes casi no podían sostenerse en pie y se recostaron del marco de la puerta

.de …dejen de …. Rei…reírse..y.y.y.y ayu…ayúdenme- el frio era insoportable y casi no se le entendía nada porque temblaba demasiado.

Luego de un rato los héroes pudieron recomponer la compostura y Carlos descongelo al sujeto de la guitarra y cuando salieron a la sala de reuniones James le ofreció un cobertor para cubrirse pero lo rechazo y opto por abrazar a Carlos, argumentando que nada en todo el edificio puede ser más caliente que él, pero de inmediato el ambiente se tenso un poco y James casi podía jurar que escuchaba la música de fondo de la pelicula tiburón, algo los estaba acechando, o bueno, más bien al sujeto de la guitarra, pero este seguía su afán de no soltar a Carlos, sin prestar mucha más atención a la tensión del lugar James pregunta

-a ver ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Fui sutil lo juro- dijo el raro chico a la defensiva

-por cómo te encontramos lo dudo- Carlos decía esto entre risas mientras elevaba la temperatura de su cuerpo para calentarlo

- bueno, entre en su habitación y no lo encontré pero escuche la ducha en el baño y entre y cuando lo vi no me pude resistir y me lance sobre él, lo abrasé por la espalda y lamí su oreja, pero fue con sutileza le juro-

-(O.O)- Tanto James como Carlos abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder por la sorpresa, no sabían si él era demasiado cínico o es que nunca había escuchado el significado de la palabra sutil

-¡A ESO LLAMAS SUTIL IDIOTAAAAAA!- James le grito mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y Carlos se echaba a reír

-pe..pero pero pero es que se veía tan tan…. sexi-

-jajajajajaja si sigues así lo vas a perder, además si ni siquiera lo puedes abrazar ni te ilusiones con tener intimidad con él, porque te volverás una paleta al instante- Carlos se lo estaba tomando como un chiste (típico de él)

-buen punto, como vamos a hacerlo si no me puedo acercar a él-

James estaba que lo mataba con la mirada- ¡ni siquiera lo has conquistado y ya estas pensando en sexo, que imbécil eres!-

El sujeto de la guitarra ignoro por completo el comentario de James sumido en sus pensamientos tratando de resolver su "dilema" hasta que dio con lo que para él era una buena idea

-Lo tengo, Carlos, tu, Dak y yo podemos hacer un trió, así tu contrarrestas los poderes de Dak y los tres tenemos una fiesta de sexo salvaje llena de lujuria y placer- en su cara de idiota se veía que de verdad creía que era una buena idea

Carlos se puso como un tomate por la proposición de el sujeto de la guitarra pero no alcanzo a decir nada para defenderse porque de la nada un golpe fulminante golpeo al raro joven enviándolo contra la pared estrellándolo contra esta y casi partiéndole la cabeza, por la fuerza del golpe el sujeto de la guitarra supuso que fue Kendall por su fuerza sobre humana pero cuando se pudo medio reponer y reaccionar se fijo en un furioso y súper rojo Logan alzando un puño y mirándolo como si lo fuera a destruir, que por lo visto si eran los planes del doctor

-si vuelves a proponer algo así con mi litos ¡TE DESTROZO!- la voz de Logan para ser sinceros daba miedo

El golpeado joven apenas alcanzo a asentir con la cabeza para hacer saber a Logan que había entendido, antes de caer noqueado en el suelo perdiendo la conciencia

/con que por él era el habiente de tensión jejejeje/- Eee… Logan creí que estabas leyendo, hace un rato te vi en tu habitación y estabas muy metido en tu libro- James pensó y hablo, en su mente se reía por que nunca había visto a Logan así, pero por fuera se mantenía serio para no molestarlo y ganarse él también un golpe

Logan lo fulmina con la mirada pero enseguida recobra la calma como es costumbre en él antes de responder

-Tengo prioridades- lo dijo sin quitar la mirada de su asombrado Litos antes de tomarlo por la muñeca halándolo hasta su habitación lejos del sujeto de la guitarra

James voltea a ver al noqueado joven y suelta una pequeña risa, se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hasta la habitación del inconsciente joven mientras lo arrastraba por un pie por todo el pasillo hasta que lo alzo con sus poderes y lo arrojo en su cama antes de irse a su habitación.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de Logan…

* * *

-(¬¬) se puede saber ¿Por qué ese tipo te estaba abrazando?, además de hacerte esas proposiciones indecentes- Logan tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba a Carlos y le hablaba con tono de regaño

-¿Celos?- Carlos por su parte solo se reía del comportamiento de su doctor particular, por lo general es muy centrado y seguro de sí mismo, pero en estos momentos son los celos los que hablan por él

-No me vengas con "¿Celos?", claro que estoy celoso, tu eres mío, solo mío y no te voy a compartir con nadie- dicho esto Carlos suelta una pequeña risita cosa que molesto a Logan y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para que no viera su cara de molestia en ese momento

Carlos se acerco a Logan y lo abrazo por la espalda dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, pero el pálido lo ignoraba, no estaba dispuesto a caer en los enredos típicos del moreno, este solo ríe un poco antes de continuaron sus besos pero esta vez aumento las temperatura de sus labios quemando el cuello del doctor, de inmediato este arqueo la espalda e intento ahogar un gemido pero fue inútil, a ese lado sadomasoquista suyo de verdad le encantaba jugar con fuego, se da la vuelta y fulmina con la mirada a Carlos que no hace otra cosa que soltar una risita traviesa antes de que Logan lo bese casi con desesperación, el pálido pasa sus manos por toda la espalda del chico de fuego mientras bajaba, cuando llego a la cintura paso sus manos por todo el cinturón hasta llegar a su hebilla y comenzó a deshacerse de ella, pero Carlos lo derriba y una vez en el suelo se subió en él y lo sujeta por las muñecas quemándolo un poco, de inmediato la respiración del pálido se vuelve irregular y trata de zafarse para besar a Carlos pero este no se lo permite y suelta una risita de satisfacción por la cara de disgusto de su sometido amigo, luego comienza a bajar por el torso de su doctor y comienza besar su camisa pero en cada lugar que besaba la prenda se comenzaba a quemar, cualquiera se quejaría de que quemaran su ropa o se preocuparía por comenzar un incendio en rocque records pero el sentido común de Logan junto con su cordura habían desaparecido y en esto momentos era presa del placer, Carlos solo observaba como la prenda se consumía y la piel quemada de Logan sanaba rápidamente tomando su color pálido natural, Litos se sentía malo ese día y continuo con su tortura, paso la punta de su lengua desde su ombligo y subió lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, quemando cada vez más a su doctor, este por su parte cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por esa sensación de dolor y placer que le provocaba su opresor, mientras besaba el cuello de Logan dejando marcar rojas que sabia desaparecerían, las manos de Carlos comenzaron a bajar por el dorso del pálido hasta llegar a su entrepierna la cual froto por sobre la tela antes de comenzar a quemar sus pantalones, en esa zona particularmente sensible el dolor fue mayor pero esto enloqueció mas a pálido soltando gemidos y pequeños gritos ahogados rogando por mas, Carlos dejo de besar el cuello de Logan y subió su manos de nuevo enredando sus dedos mientras frotaba su propia entrepierna con la del pálido sacándole aun mas gemidos. Besó tiernamente sus labios antes de preguntar

-Logie ¿recuerdas lo que te pregunte la otra vez?, ya sabes lo del cambio de roles-

Logan apenas podía responder, es mas casi y no podía respirar estaba demasiado excitado como para respirar correctamente cosa que era muy notoria para Carlos al sentir su miembro más que erecto presionando el suyo, pero aun así pudo relajarse un poco para poder responder

Este apretó mas sus dedos entre las manos de Carlos y se pudo acercar lo suficiente como para besarlo, era un beso apasionado pero más que solo deseo estaba lleno de ternura y amor, deshizo el beso y miro directo a los ojos de su litos el cual se perdió en la mirada del pálido antes de responder- Carlos, te amo por sobre todas las cosas y por muy raro que suene esto, yo te pertenezco, como se que tu a mí, no hay nada que no haría por ti, así que si quieres algo de mí solo tómalo y no te preocupes tanto, recuerda que es tuyo, además ya te di lo más valioso que tengo-

-¿Qué?-

-Mi corazón y sé que lo vas a cuidar mucho-

Carlos se sonrojo de sobre manera y luego inflo sus cachetes haciendo un puchero y torciendo la mirada en un falso disgusto, cosa que hizo reír a Logan

-¿y ahora porque te molestaste?- Logan pregunto divertido, ese raro cambio de humor le pareció raro y tierno pero estaba claro para el pálido que solo era fingido

-¿Cómo demonios compito contra eso? Después de que me dices cosas así yo me quedo sin nada, con un simple "te amo" no basta- Carlos vuelve a su puchero y sigue sin mirar a su doctor, Logan por su parte solo suelta una pequeña risa y aprovecha para cambiar de posiciones sometiendo a Carlos bajo su cuerpo lo besa en su mejilla con suficiente fuerza como para sacar el aire que las infla y hace reír a su litos antes de decir

-tienes razón, con simple te amo no basta, pero por ahora me conformare con estar contigo toda la noche, y bueno cumplir una que otra fantasía, si quieres comenzamos con la tuya-

Carlos solo negó con la cabeza antes de contestar- Si te refieres a lo del cambio, no quiero-

Logan estaba algo confundido por lo que pregunto- no entiendo ¿creí que querías que cambiemos de roles?-

-Solo lo dije porque quería estar seguro que me querías, se que suena idiota pero tenía mis dudas, no sabía que eras capaz de hacer por mi y pues se me ocurrió lo del cambio, pero ya sé que me quieres y harías cualquier cosa por mi y no quiero que nada en nuestra relación cambie, ¿me perdonas?-

- Yo no te quiero- la voz de Logan y su expresión eran serias y casi hacen llorar a Carlos pero antes de derramar la primera lagrima

-Yo te amo, y nunca dudes eso-

Carlos sintió que su alma le volvía al cuerpo y fulmino al pálido con la mirada, elevo tanto la temperatura de sus manos que casi chamusco las del doctor y le dijo

-casi me haces llorar, no vuelvas a asustarme así-

Logan ríe y le da muchos besos en toda la cara a Carlos antes de seguir con su cuello haciéndole cosquillas para hacer que se le pase la "molestia", luego levanta la mirada, deshace el agarre de las manos de Carlos antes de decir

-yo sé como recompensarte, pero me parece que no es justo que yo solo este en lo que queda de mis pantalones y bóxers y tu todavía estés vestido- dicho esto Logan comienza a prácticamente destrozar la ropa de Carlos mientras lo besaba en cada centímetro de piel descubierta que encontraba sacándole gemidos enloquecidos al chico de fuego, luego de terminar de arrancarle su camisa sus manos van directo al pantalón mientras él besa con desesperación a un ya no tan enojado Carlitos

-¿sigues molesto?-

Apenas recupero el aliento y golpeo a Logan en la cabeza- cállate idiota y sigue- era más que claro que su enojo se había ido y que estaba que explotaba de deseo, Logan ya tenía practica encontrando los puntos que hacían volar a su llameante amigo, se ríe un poco pero enseguida su sonrisa desaparece al no poder desabrochas la hebilla del cinturón por lo que se pone de rodillas y teniendo a Carlos recostado en el suelo solo apunta con el dedo y dispara uno de su rayos verdes destrozando tanto el cinturón como el botón de los pantalones del ahora asustado Litos

(O.O) un poco asustado Carlos mira a Logan a los ojos antes de decirle- si no podías yo te habría ayudado ¿sabes?-

Logan le dedica una sonrisa torcida antes de jalar sus pantalones y arrojándolos a quien sabe donde dejándolo solo en bóxers y le dice- así no es tan divertido- dicho esto se vuelve a acomodar sobre el moreno y lo besa con desesperación, las manos de Carlos pasan sobre la espalda del pálido y lo obliga a acercársele mas quemando tanto su espalda como su pecho en cada centímetro en el que sus cuerpos se tocaban, gemidos enloquecidos y gritos ahogados llenaron el aire en la habitación, los dos estaban en el paraíso, hasta que el sonido de una falsa tos los hiso aterrizar, ambos voltearon hacia el umbral de la puerta donde se encontraba un molesto rubio que les dedicaba una mirada fulminante antes de decirles

-si van a hacer esas cochinadas por lo menos cierren la puerta, no gusta tener que verlos en esta situación-

Ambos ríen antes de que Logan conteste- en primer lugar no tienes por qué estar viendo, te puedes ir a otra parte y en segundo lugar…- ambos miraron el montos de escombros a un lado del umbral que una vez fue la puerta de Logan antes de que conociera el pie del rubio, este voltea en dirección de las mirada del par de calenturientos y al fijarse en lo que era solo soltó una pequeña risa y dijo

-estamos a mano, tú no tienes puertas y yo aun sigo con la marca en mi trasero-

Logan se ríe un poco pero en seguida su risa desaparece y tanto él como Carlos le lanzan miradas acecinas al rubio con la esperanza que se dé cuenta de que esta estorbando

-¿Qué?, ¿los molesto?-

-¿tú qué crees?- respondieron ambos al unisonó

-Creo que me quedare un rato mas- el rubio hablaba como todo un descarado, para ser sinceros le gustaba molestar a los calenturientos.

Y ya que no se iba Logan y Carlos se preparaban para Lanzarle un rayo y una bola de fuego, el rubio veía como se acumulaban los ataques en las manos de sus amigos y dijo

-No se atrever…- pero no pudo terminar la oración por que ambos dispararon y apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, el rubio solo entrecierra los ojos y pone cara de molesto antes de salir rumbo a la cocina pero desde el umbral Logan le dice – Aun me debes una puerta- y desde dentro de la habitación Carlos grita – y a mí también… y una pared- el rubio los ignora y continua su rumbo, mientras Logan vuelve con Carlitos y aun de pie señala al baño antes de decir

-¿por los viejos tiempos?-

Carlos solo ríe pícaramente y Logan lo toma por el brazo lo levanta del suelo y lo arrastras hasta el baño, una vez dentro no hubo cabida para las inhibiciones, Logan aprisiona contra la puerta al moreno y lo besa salvajemente mientras hace pedazos su ropa interior, comienza bajar mientras besaba, mordía y lamia desesperadamente su pecho y su abdomen, para cuando llega al miembro de Carlos este ya estaba que explotaba de tanto placer y casi no pudo aguantar cuando el pálido lo introdujo en su boca, Carlos ni podía hablar solo balbuceaba sonidos raros mientras sostenía la cabeza del doctor controlando el vaivén de este, estaba tan caliente que hasta la saliva de Logan se convertía en vapor ante el tacto con su piel, llego a un punto en el que casi no aguanto más y jalo a Logan para detenerlo y levantarlo para tenerlo de frente y mirarlo a los ojos, el doctor solo se rio un poco cuando vio la cara de su litos su cara estaba muy roja y apenas podía respirar pero aun así lo besos con mas pación que antes y lo pego mas a la madera de la puerta, por tanta temperatura la poca tela de los bóxers de Logan se termino de quemar por los que sus miembros se rosaban haciéndoles correr corrientes de placer por sus cuerpos, Carlos deshizo el beso y empujo a Logan contra la tina del baño haciendo que este callera y se golpeara la cabeza contra el borde de esta sacándole un "Auch", Carlos solo se rio y abrió la regadera mientras este se sobaba la cabeza, el agua ante el contacto con Carlos lo hizo arquear la espalda y de inmediato se formo una nube de vapor pero esta era más espesa que la de las primeras veces, nada se podía ver en el lugar, y Carlos solo pudo sentir unas manos que subían por sus piernas hasta llegar a su espalda y lo apretaban contra un pecho muy húmedo y lo arrojaban al suelo, aun sin ver nada Logan fue directo a los labios del moreno y lo besos desesperado, casi demasiado brusco como para ser Logan esta abre las piernas del chico de fuego y sin dudarlo se acomoda entre ellas e inviste con mucha fuerza haciendo que Carlos ahogue un grito mordiendo el cuello de su doctor con tanta fuerza que logra que sangre un poco pero esto le interesa muy poco, ese momento era demasiado intenso era casi salvaje (o bueno muy salvaje), Logan conocía muy bien el cuerpo de su paciente favorito por lo que no tardo nada en hallar ese punto especial dentro de Carlos, su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez mas y mas y para Logan era casi como entrar directo a un incendio pero le fascinaba, tan pronto se quemaba se regeneraba y eso lo enloquecía, cada segundo que pasaba envestía con más fuerza al moreno, el cual solo gemía, gritaba, mordía y quemaba cada parte que podía de Logan, llegaron a un punto en que no podían respirar bien ninguno de los dos por el exceso de vapor y tanta fatiga y excitación, los excesos duraron por un rato mas hasta que el pálido comenzó a bajar la velocidad y comenzaba a tener unos espasmos y un cosquilleo en su zona baja, en una última embestida con mucha más fuerza de la que debería hizo que Carlos se aferrara a sus hombros rasguñándolo un poco aparte de quemándolo antes de que ambos soltaran todos sus fluidos teniendo sus reacciones típicas ante el tacto de las diferentes temperaturas, ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento y Logan se acostó a un lado de Carlos y comenzó a besar su cuello y mejilla mientras con su dedo trazaba líneas por su abdomen mientras dejaba que el agua callera sobre ambos, ya más calmados el moreno pudo bajar su temperatura por lo que la nube de vapor se fue disipando hasta que solo quedaron unas muy empañadas paredes y un espejo más que mojado, Logan sigue con lo suyo hasta que el moreno se ríe y lo saca de lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Qué?-

-vamos que tener que guardar nuestras cosas en otro sitio que no sea el baño- dicho esto el chico de fuego apunta en dirección a unos frascos o más bien lo que fueron unos frascos que estaban totalmente derretidos como le había pasado a los suyos en las veces anteriores

Logan solo ríe ante lo que ve y voltea soltando otra pequeña risa un poco mas fuerte- y por lo visto Kendall no es el único que me debe una puerta-

Carlos gira a ver la puerta en la que hace un rato esta recostado y se da cuenta que tiene marcas de quemaduras por todas partes- L..lo siento no fue mi intencio….-

Logan lo silencia con un beso antes de decir- no importa, valió la pena-

Se quedaron por un rato más relajados en la ducha antes de que Carlos intentara levantarse para buscar algo de ropa pero no pudo hacerlo- (¬¬) esto es lo único que detesto-

El pálido se ríe y lo besa mientras pasa sus manos por todo lo que puede del cuerpo del moreno curando su dolor pero aun así dejo todas las marcas de los moretones que le había dejado, cosa que no le gusto mucho al moreno

-no las dejes no me gustan- era como ver a un niño berrinchudo quejándose por que no le dan lo que quiere pero a Logan le encanta

-no, me gusta verte así sabiendo que cada marca que tienes te las hice yo cuando te hice mío- la voz de Logan era la del propio cínico y Carlos se molesto un poco

-pues si yo voy a tener marcas tuyas, tú vas a tener que tener alguna que te haga yo-

-eso es imposible Litos mis marcas desaparecen inmediatamente y lo sabes- Logan tenía una cara de triunfo y Carlos por su parte estaba un poco molesto y hacia pucheros hasta que se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola en el rostro y se acomodo sobre el pálido y lo sujeto por las muñecas aprisionándolo contra el piso de la tina

-¿Qué?, ¿otra ronda?-

-ya quisieras, ya sé como marcarte como mío-

-ya soy tuyo, pequeño fosforo necio-

-sí, pero quiero marca-

-¿soy un ganado para ti?-

-Di muu vaquita-

Dicho esto Carlos pasa su lengua por la ceja de Logan con su salivo lo más caliente que puede haciendo que el pálido se mordiera los labios aguantando un gemido

-Listo- Carlos solo ríe ante su acto pero Logan no lo entiende

-¿qué hiciste?-

-Jajajjajaja- Carlos no podía hablar solo se reía como loco ante lo que veía y se tiro en el piso de la tina mientras el pálido seguía preguntando, él solo pudo apuntar al espejo y Logan fue directo a ver qué es lo que había hecho el chico de fuego

-¿pero qué…?-

Logan lo fulmino con la mirada y le apunto con su dedo preparándose para dispararle con uno de sus rayos, pero al final se puso a reír junto con el moreno y lo saco arrastras hasta la habitación entre juego y empujones mientras se besaban y en el umbral de la puerta estaba un molesto rubio de nuevo que les lanzo un zapato que le dio a Logan en la cabeza

-¡Auch!- Logan voltea y lo fulmina con la mirada pero el rubio solo suelta una muy audible carcajada ante lo que ve pero aun así entre risas les dice

-ya vístanse pervertidos-

Carlos dispara una bola de fuego que si no fuera por su velocidad no hubiese podido esquivarla y sale corriendo a su habitación

-Sabes, vamos a tener que hacer algo con esa puerta-

-jajajajaja si ya lo creo, pero después- dicho esto Carlos vuelve a besar Logan y van casi rodando a tropezones hasta llegar al closet del cual Logan saca lo primero que encuentra y se lo ofrece a Carlos y se pone algo el mismo, ambos salen de la habitación ya vestidos y se van a la sala de descanso en donde están el sujeto de la guitarra tocando sus bongos y James tirado en un mueble sin camisa mientras come una manzana, el sonido se detiene cuando la pareja entra en la habitación y el sujeto de la guitarra le dice a Logan

-viejooo… que estilo- mientras levanta su pulgar en aprobación

-jajajajaja, ¿qué, perdiste una apuesta o algo?- James no podía dejar de ver la ceja de Logan, o bueno la que le quedaba ya que la otra había desaparecido

-es su marca como mío- Carlos ríe mientras se acomoda entre las piernas de Logan y se acuesta sobre su pecho ya habiéndose sentado en el suelo

-¿eres ganado?- tanto el sujeto de la guitarra como James preguntan al unisonó

Carlos y Logan se ríen y el pálido solo responde con un

-muuu…-

Todos en la habitación se rieron y luego de un rato James dice

-y pensar que si yo pensara en hacerte una broma intentarías fulminarme con un rayo-

-tú no eres mi Litos, solo él tiene permiso de hacerme bromas-

De un momento a otro James se acomoda en su asiento haciendo una posa de modelo súper sexi y Carlos y Logan estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué, pero el rubio pasa justo alado de ello y "sutilmente" cosa que al parecer el rubio tampoco sabe hacer mira a James que le dedica una mirada algo picara antes de darle una mordida a la manzana, en el aire casi todo estaba en silencio excepto por un sonido de flauta en el fondo, todos estaba relajados como de costumbre pero el rubio se veía algo afectado su respiración era algo agitada y no podía quitar la mirada del castaño que de una manera se podría decir subliminal prácticamente estaba besando a la manzana, observo al ojos verdes y con voz calma le dice

-¿quieres un poco de esto?- pasa la manzana desde su pecho pasando por su abdominales deteniéndose en donde comienza a verse la tela de sus bóxers

El rubio embobado casi soltando baba por lo que ve y no me refiero a la manzana suelta de repente un muy fuerte- ¡SI, Si quiero!-era casi desesperado

James se ríe y le arroja la manzana- que bien que te gusten las manzanas Kendall, es muy sano de tu parte-era obvio que el Castaño sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del ojos verdes pero seguía con lo de su tortura además que por los poderes del sujeto de la guitarra el rubio estaba más que deseoso de estar con James, aunque para ser sinceros creo que ya no eran necesarios sus poderes aunque él solo seguía las ordenes del castaño

-P..pe..pero yo me refería a..-

-¿A qué Kenny?, ¿quieres algo más?- James seguía con su juego mientras hacia estas preguntas pasaba su mano por su dorso y comenzaba a jugar con el elástico de su ropa interior

-yo..-

-¿Si?-

-yo…., nada, solo olvídalo- el rubio algo furioso solo le dio otra mordía a su manzana y se fue directo a su habitación de nuevo, James solo ríe un poco y le dice al sujeto de la guitarra

-buen trabajo-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Carlos no aguantaba la curiosidad, típico de él

Para evitar que Kendall lo escuchara James uso sus poderes para explicarles a Logan y Carlos como estaba usando los poderes del sujeto de la guitarra para hacer sentir a Kendall mucho deseo y excitación, pero no la común como siempre, en este plan los poderes del raro joven hacían que se sintiera "sumiso" por así decirlo cosa que normalmente odia el rubio, haciendo que este pida mas y mas de James y que este no estaba dispuesto a dárselas hasta que no hubiera humillación, ambos se ríen del plan de James y ya comprenden por qué el rubio pasaba tanto por el pasillo,

-si ya ha pasado como 20 veces a la cocina a "tomar agua"- James se ríe como un cínico del pobre rubio, todos se ríen pero el castaño los silencia y le hace señales al sujeto de la guitarra y con su poderes le pide a Carlos que eleve un poco la temperatura de la habitación, Logan iba a preguntar el ¿por qué? Pero escucho de nuevo los pasos del rubio, el sonido de las flautas comenzaron a sonar otra vez y cuando Kendall entro

-uffff que calor hace aquí- dicho esto James deshace el botón de su pantalón y abre el cierre recostándose aun mas en el mueble dejando apenas a la vista el bulto bajo sus bóxers

Kendall intenta no mirar y trata de pasar de largo pero es inútil se queda boca abierto ante lo que ve y choca contra la pared-¡ AUCHHH!- el rubio solo se soba la frente mientras que James lo ve como presa fácil

-¿estás bien Kendall?, si quieres te ayudo- James se levanta de su asiento y "casualmente" sus pantalones resbalan cuando se acerca al rubio para "auxiliarlo" ante tal visión Kendall traga saliva y se abofetea y sale casi corriendo de la habitación no estaba dispuesto a pedirle a James que lo hiciera suyo, era cuestión de honor, si esto era una pareja James seria su perra no al contrario

-te..tengo que salir, nos vemos más tarde- el rubio desaparece del edificio mientras James se acomoda sus pantalones mientras decía

-esto es tan fácil, que hasta me siento culpable…. Naaa mentira, me encanta-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado a mí en lo particular me gusto escribirlo no se ustedes pero me gusta lo peculiar del sadomasoquismo de Logan y lo cínico que es James, bueno hasta la próxima aquí se despide por este capitulo **

**Dranciel69**

* * *

**Logan y Carlos: cuchi cuchi cuchi (sonido de pareja empalagosa haciéndose cariño mientras se besan)**

**Kendall y el sujeto de la guitarra: ya váyanse a una habitación y dejen de ser tan empalagosos**

**Logan: jajajaja ustedes lo que están es celosos por que no tienen a nadie que los ame como nos amamos nosotros**

**Kendall y el sujeto de la guitarra: ¡claro que si tenemos!**

**Voltean a ver a sus parejas y solo me ven a mí **

**Dranciel: hola chicos (saludo idiota)**

**Kendall y el sujeto de la guitarra: ¬¬ ¿en donde están James y Dak?**

**Dranciel: no quisieron venir James y Dak están en algo así como que en una sesión de fotos para una línea de ropa interior, o algo así me dijeron**

**Kendall y el sujeto de la guitarra: baba…. (Imaginación pervertida en 3…2...1)**

**Carlos y Logan: Lastima, se quedan solos **

**Kendall y el sujeto de la guitarra: te exigimos que mueran en el próximo episodio**

**Dranciel: no, dejen de pedirme que los maten además yo no sé lo que voy a escribir si no hasta que llega la inspiración así que cállense, así una pregunta más para los lectores ¿cual pareja prefieren más? 1) La sadomasoquista de Logan y Carlos o 2) La cínica vengativa de James y Kendall**

**Sujeto de la guitarra: no es justo yo también quiero tener algo con mi copito de nieve y estar en el conteo T.T**

**Dranciel: deja de pensar en sexo primero conquístalo y ya deja de quejarte tanto **

**Sujeto de la Guitarra: pero..**

**Dranciel: nada de "peros" ya deja que los lectores voten, si llegas a tener algo con Dak te pongo en el siguiente conteo, comenten, comenten, comenten**

**Sujeto de la guitarra: ¿tu si te puedes quejar por los comentarios y yo no puedo por la falta de amos en mi vida?**

**Dranciel: yo no me estoy quejando solo pido comentarios para subir mi ego de escritos**

**Sujeto de la guitarra: tu fic es terrible así que no vas a conseguir comentarios**

**Dranciel:¬¬ y en el siguiente episodio con ustedes la triste y trágica muerte del sujeto de la guitarra**

**Sujeto de la guitarra: no, no lo siento no quiero morirrrrrr o por lo menos no siendo virgen **

**Dranciel: mereces morir solo por decir eso del fic, además yo se que a los lectores les gusta, o bueno eso espero, comenten para saber si les gusta, no dormiré bien hasta no saberlo T.T **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa aquí Dranciel reportándose, es algo decepcionante que no haya recibido muchos comentarios en el cap anterior T.T pero igual he decidido continuar gracias a una persona muy especial para mí, aunque espero que no vuelva a pasar y esta vez dejen comentarios porque si no, no tendría mucho caso seguir escribiendo (no es una amenaza) bueno no me gusta mucho quejarme así que dejémoslo hasta aquí y disfruten del capítulo espero les guste**

* * *

-/…/-: Pensamiento de los personajes

* * *

**Como torturar a un Kendall**

* * *

Hora y media antes …..

* * *

El rubio se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama intentando relajarse, pero no lo conseguía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo veía a James y esa permanente sensación de necesidad aun lo embargaba, decidió salir a dar una vuelta a ver si caminando podía distraerse y evitar pensar en el castaño

-/eso es Kendall solo sal, camina un rato y distráete. Tengo sed, iré a la cocina por un poco de agua y luego saldré, solo espero no cruzarme con James / -pensaba para sí mismo

Pero claro, típico del destino no hay nada como desear no toparse con alguien como para encontrárselo tan pronto das el primer paso, cuando Kendall entro en la cocina se encuentra al castaño que "casualmente" estaba sin camisa sosteniendo una jarra con agua y un vaso mientras se serbia un poco, el rubio se le quedo viendo muy embobado perdiendo la cabeza ante el físico de su amigo, James se da cuenta que su plan está funcionando a la perfección y no puede evitar tener una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro

-¿de qué te ríes?- ¬¬ Kendall sonaba serio y trataba de ser disimulado y no parecer tan desesperado pero era inútil

-¿Quién, yo?- James solo se hacia el desentendido mientras tomaba un sorbo de su agua

-¿acaso ves a alguien más en la habitación?- de verdad sonaba de mal humor pero era para ocultar su necesidad del castaño

-¿te pasa algo? te noto algo malhumorado- James sabía perfectamente que era lo que le molestaba al rubio y solo para torturarlo se acomodaba recostándose de uno de los mesones en una pose de calendario luciendo sus abdominales de acero

-nada, solo olvídalo- Kendall rodo los ojos y se dio media vuelta para irse de nuevo a su habitación pero James lo frena

-¿a caso no venias por un poco de agua?-

Kendall se frena en seco en el umbral de la cocina

-/¿como demoni…/- los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por la voz del castaño

-es fácil, después de nuestro encuentro en la playa mis nervios hacia ti desaparecieron, así que ya puedo leer tu mente como con los demás, ¿no es genial que mi bloqueo se haya ido Kenny?-

-¿por qué n…-

-No te lo había dicho antes porque no lo creí necesario, además me gusta leer tus pensamientos, en especial cuando duermes-

-/eso quiere decir que…./- de nuevo fue interrumpido

-¿Qué se lo de tu sueño?, si, si lo sé….. "cachorrito"-

De inmediato Kendall se sonrojo de sobremanera y salió disparado hasta su habitación, mientras James iba en una marcha de triunfo hasta la sala de descanso donde se recuesta en un sillón con una gran sonrisa mientras escucha al Sujeto de la Guitarra tocas sus bongos

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de Kendall…

* * *

Kendall entra a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras discutía consigo mismo en tono hostil debido a que su gran orgullo estaba muy lastimado

-¡imbécil Adonis entrometido, ya el poco orgullo que me quedaba se fue por el caño, odio mis deseos sumisos, detesto ese sueño, odio como es James de dominante!, en ese sueño fue tan, tan… -tomo aire por un momento antes de decir derrotado- hay a quien quiero engañar, me encantaría que se hiciera realidad, pero me reusó a ser sumiso ante el bobo de James, ya basta de humillación con lo que escucho Dak, además que ahora él puede leer mis pensamientos- en ese momento se detiene y se da cuenta de algo- ¡maldición!, él puede escuchar todo esto-enojado se da un fuerte golpe en la frente en señal de reproche antes de volver a discutir consigo mismo- genial Kendall acabas de admitir que quieres ser el "cachorrito" de James, mas humillado imposible- ya derrotado se tira en su cama y se tapa la cara con ambas manos, se la estira hacia abajo pareciéndose a la expresión del cuadro el grito y termina lanzando una mirada de disgusto al techo y recordando - y aun tengo sed ¬¬

* * *

En la sala de descanso….

* * *

James se retorcía en el sillón intentado tragarse las carcajadas que luchaban por salir, cada pensamiento del rubio enloquecía al sínico castaño, amaba hacer sentir así al ojos verdes, para ser sincero consigo mismo él también estaba desesperado por estar con Kendall pero esto se había convertido en una cuestión de honor, James aun recordaba el momento en que Carlos y Logan los vieron cuando el imprudente de Kendall derribo la pared y eso lo molestaba mucho se sintió humillado y por más ganas que tenga de estar con el rubio, hasta que él no lo viniera arrastrado a sus pies suplicando piedad de su parte no sedería en su tortura y con la ayuda del Sujeto de la guitarra sería mucho más fácil, este tenía unas ordenes muy sencillas por parte del castaño, cada vez que vea a Kendall tiene que usar sus poderes y despertar ese lado sumiso y necesitado que el rubio tiene.

James decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos por un momento cuando en la mente del rubio estaba la idea de volver por el agua, de inmediato se levanto y fue directo a la cocina antes de que el ojos verdes llegara

* * *

Kendall tomo aire y se levanto de la cama y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina mientras se decía a si mismo

-/ok Kendall tu puedes, tienes sed, así que pase lo que pase no te rindas y ve por el agua/- el simple hecho pensar en cruzarse con James le hacía temblar las piernas en señal de necesidad, ya hasta tomar agua se había hecho toda una odisea, el rubio tenía que decidir si sacrificaba su orgullo por un vaso de agua. Para él estaba claro, si pasaba más de dos minutos con el castaño en una habitación sedería y es algo que no se puede permitir

Tomo aire y entro en la cocina con los ojos cerrados esperando no toparse con James, pero en el momento que los abre suelta un suspiro en señal de derrota, el castaño estaba recostado del mismo mesón junto al refrigerador sosteniendo otro vaso con agua dándole algunos sorbos

Ante lo que ve, algo molesto y casi gritando, Kendall explota en una rabia sin sentido y algo exagerada - ¡Deja agua para el mundo James, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?!-

El aludido solo levanta una ceja y lucha por no escupir el agua en su boca por la risa que le provoco la reacción exagerada del rubio, trajo el liquido y con calma aun sabiendo el estado de ánimo de esté, responde con todo el cinismo del mundo-¿no crees que exageras Kenny?, además sabes que es sano mantenerse hidratado- dicho esto sin quitar una mirada muy seductora hacia su presa toma otro sorbo de su vaso antes de vaciar el resto sobre su cabeza y mojar parte de su pecho y abdomen enloqueciendo mas al rubio

Kendall desde donde estaba se moría de envidia por no ser una de esas gotas que bajaban por el pecho de James, era embriagador para él ver el movimiento del agua sobre el bronceado pecho que subía y bajaba por la tranquila respiración del castaño, a pesar de estar sediento, de su boca salía una gran cascada de baba por las ganas que tenia de brincar sobre él, pero en el momento en que casi cede, su orgullo le exige que salga de ahí antes de que haga algo que no debe y así lo hace, da media vuelta y como antes cuando se disponía a marcharse James lo frena

-creí que esta vez pasara lo que pasara nada podía detenerte de conseguir tu agua- en definitiva James era uno de los postulados para futuro rey de los cínicos torturadores

-/esto es el fin, ya ni en mi mente estoy seguro/-

-de eso puedes estar seguro Kenny-

Kendall sale enojado hacia su habitación pensando en cómo hacer para que James no lea su mente pero cada vez que tiene una idea el castaño le dice con tono burlo usando su telepatía aun desde la cocina -/eso no va a funcionar/- haciendo que se enoje cada vez mas

-/tengo que distraerme con algo porque si no voy a enloquecer/- casi se arranca el cabello de la desesperación buscando algo que lo saque de sus pensamientos por James, cuando de repente escucha uno que otro golpe contra el suelo además de unas risas y forcejeos, hay vio su oportunidad, Carlos y Logan serian su boleto a la distracción, al asomarse solo percibió un olor a quemado y vio como el pálido se cernía sobre su amigo de fuego, casi se sentía como un entrometido (porque lo era) pero prefería serlo antes que dejar que James siguiera husmeando en su mente-/si tengo que estar en un trió con este par o estar de vouyerista con tal de sacarme a James de la cabeza, lo haré/- luego de ese pensamiento, por parte de James vino una respuesta-/coff…coff..pervertido..coff…coff/-en definitiva odiaba que James leyera su mente y después de pensarlo como por dos segundos (valla que lo pensó) decidió interrumpir al par de lujuriosos fingiendo una falsa tos que saco de concentración a los calenturientos y aun con su cara de molesto les dedico una mirada fulminante antes de decir

-si van a hacer esas cochinadas por lo menos cierren la puerta, no me gusta tener que verlos en esta situación-

Ambos ríen antes de que Logan conteste- en primer lugar no tienes por qué estar viendo, te puedes ir a otra parte y en segundo lugar…- ambos miraron el montos de escombros a un lado del umbral que una vez fue la puerta de Logan antes de que conociera el pie del rubio, este voltea en dirección de las mirada del par de calenturientos y al fijarse en lo que era solo soltó una pequeña risa y dijo

-estamos a mano, tú no tienes puerta y yo aun sigo con la marca en mi trasero-

Logan se ríe un poco pero en seguida su risa desaparece y tanto él como Carlos le lanzan miradas acecinas al rubio con la esperanza que se dé cuenta de que esta estorbando

-¿Qué?, ¿los molesto?- estaba claro de cuál era la respuesta pero prefería estorbar hay antes que rendirse ante James

-¿tú qué crees?- respondieron ambos al unisonó

-Creo que me quedare un rato mas- el rubio hablaba como todo un descarado, para ser sinceros le gustaba molestar a los calenturientos, y se distraía del castaño, era matar dos pájaros de un tiro

Y ya que no se iba Logan y Carlos se preparaban para lanzarle un rayo y una bola de fuego, el rubio veía como se acumulaban los ataques en las manos de sus amigos y dijo

-No se atrever…- pero no pudo terminar la oración por que ambos dispararon y apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, el rubio solo entrecierra los ojos y pone cara de molesto antes de salir rumbo a la… (Adivinen donde…. Si hay mismo)

En el camino escucha a Logan y a Carlos quejarse por sus puerta y la pared pero los ignora, para cuando se fija sus pies lo habían traicionado y lo habían llevado directo a la boca del lobo, al entrar solo ve a James en su lugar habitual haciendo unos estiramientos con los brazos marcando sus músculos y con su voz seductora le pregunta al rubio

-¿quieres…- pasando la punta de su lengua por sus labios y acomodándose su cabello, y ante la mirada desesperada del rubio concluye su pregunta- me refiero al agua ¿aun la quieres?-

El rubio casi le salta encima pero se frena e intenta hacerse el fuerte, no contesta nada y se da la vuelta otra vez mientras le reprocha a sus piernas la traición, cuando entra a su habitación se tira en la cama de nuevo y alza un poco la vista para ver a sus pies-/como culparlos, todo mi cuerpo lo desea tanto/-la imagen del castaño no salía de la cabeza de Kendall cuando de pronto escucha en sus pensamientos-/es tan bueno saber que me necesitas tanto Kenny, pero estas sufriendo solo por terco, sabes que con tan solo pedírmelo se acaba tu espera/- casi grita por la desesperación y se dirige de nuevo a la habitación de Logan, por lo menos en esos minutos de distracción que tuvo James no estaba en su mente, cuando entro no los vio por ninguna parte pero escucho un golpe contra la puerta del baño, supuso que estaban ahí, otra vez lo dudo un poco pero en fin decidió entrar, si los interrumpía por lo menos tendría unos minutos de pelea y paz por parte de su propia mente, pero en el momento que toco la manilla de la puerta esta estaba casi al rojo vivo por lo que se quemo de inmediato y ahogo un grito (recuerden que el par de calenturientos están del otro lado y Carlos está pegado a la puerta) ya no sabía qué hacer, de verdad estaba desesperado y decidió ir a donde estaba el Sujeto de la Guitarra en la sala de descanso, pero para su mala suerte el castaño estaba hay recostado en el sofá, el rubio se disponía a ignorarlo pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía aun peor cuando esta cerca del Sujeto de la guitarra, se sentía con más ganas de James y aunque este hacia un gran esfuerzo por no verlo sus verdes ojos involuntariamente se dirigían al cuerpo del castaño, este abrió la boca para decir otro comentario al rubio pero no le fue permitido, para cuando se fijo Kendall salió disparado y entro en la cocina aprovechando la ausencia del castaño, se sirvió el agua que desesperadamente necesitaba, cuando guardo la jarra en el refrigerador se dio la vuelta y choco con el ojos avellana quedando muy cerca cosa que hiso estremecer un poco al rubio

-¡¿puedes dejar de acosarme?!- grito algo molesto pero a James solo le dio risa su reacción

-¿acosarte yo?, solo vine por una manzana, además no soy precisamente yo el que tiene pensamientos indecentes-

Aun muy junto al rubio James extiende el brazo y se impulsa un poco hacia adelante y este para no tocarlo se echa un poco hacia atrás quedando aprisionado entre el castaño y la puerta del refrigerador, James no quita esa mirada seductora y acosadora que dejaba sin aliento al ojos verdes y se acerca mucho a este, tanto que puede sentir su respiración agitada, el agua en el vaso de Kendall se mueve por que sus manos no dejaban de temblar ante la tensión, para él era el fin, no iba a poder soportarlo mucho, sabía que terminaría cediendo y arrastrándose ante los pies de James.

-/ni se te ocurra ceder Kendall Knight/- su orgullo le gritaba ordenes desde su interior y esos pensamientos le sacaron una sonrisa torcida al vengativo castaño, el cual se acerco a su oído respirándole muy cerca cosa que hiso erizar la piel del rubio antes de decir

-¿Kendall, puedes dejar que abra el refrigerador?, de verdad quiero mi manzana-

Esas idiotas palabras hicieron estremecer al rubio, tanto que termino soltando el vaso que se estrello contra el suelo partiéndose en pedazos, no lo podía crees esto ya era ridículo no podía soportar tener al castaño tan cerca por lo cual solo trago aire y salió disparado de la cocina empujando al ojos avellana

-¡¿acaso no vas a limpiar el desastre que hiciste?!- James grito desde la cocina, pero no recibió respuesta

Cuando Kendall se dirigía a su habitación pudo escuchar al par de inútiles que tiene como amigos y se molesto un poco por que cuando los necesitaba hace un rato estos estaban en sexolandia y lo abandonaron, desde el umbral de la puerta Kendall se saca uno de sus zapatos y termina por lanzárselo tan fuerte como puede golpeando a Logan en la cabeza, estaba decidido, volvería con su plan de molestarlos para evitar pensar en James

-¡Auch!- Logan voltea y lo fulmina con la mirada pero el rubio solo suelta una muy audible carcajada ante lo que ve pero aun así entre risas les dice

-ya vístanse pervertidos-

Carlos dispara una bola de fuego que si no fuera por su velocidad no hubiese podido esquivarla y sale corriendo a su habitación

-/en definitiva ya esto se ha vuelto algo peligroso, podría jurar que Carlos de verdad quería atinarme con su ataque/- el rubio se tira en su cama boca abajo ahogando su cara en la almohada antes de recibir otro pensamiento del castaño-/tú te lo buscaste Kenny, no tenias por qué molestarlos/- Kendall no soportaba las intromisiones del James en su cabeza y por la frustración termina apretando tanto su almohada haciéndola trizas entre sus manos, decidió dormir por un rato y tratar de no pensar en lo que pasaba pero solo tuvo los ojos cerrados como por dos minutos, en seguita los abrió asustado y algo enojado consigo mismo-/y si termino soñando "cosas" otra vez, idiota subconsciente sumiso como te odio/- se reprochaba a sí mismo, mientras james responde-/yo por otra parte lo amo tanto al igual que ese lindo y trasero tuyo/- Kendall exploto de ira y con algo de vergüenza por el pensamiento del castaño, se levanto de la cama y se golpeaba la cabeza una y otra vez buscando una solución, hasta que por fin- Kendall eres un idiota, ¿por qué no te vas a otra parte y ya?- James responde-/aunque te vayas del edificio, no podrás escapar de mis poderes pequeño cachorrito/- (¬¬)-/si, pero por lo menos no te tendré cerca imbécil/- dicho esto el rubio sale con enfado de la habitación y se dirige a la salida, pero para llegar a esta primero tendría que pasar por la sala de descanso donde sabia estaba James, pero no le importo mucho, mas era la molestia que llevaba, así que creía que lo podía ignorar fácilmente

-/eso es Kendall solo ignóralo y pasa de largo/- el terco ojos verdes caminaba o más bien corría para no distraerse con el castaño, pero cuando entro en la sala todo su plan se vino abajo, volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación de cuando intento hablar con el Sujeto de la guitarra y sus ojos otra vez se dirigieron a James casi descaradamente

-/esto tiene que ser una broma/- para el rubio ver a James en esa posición en el sofá era una tortura y para mas colmo este casi estaba haciendo una película porno con la manzana, su cuerpo le gritaba que cediera pero su orgullo le exigía que se fuera y durante su discusión interna el castaño termina haciendo una pregunta que lo deja sin defensas

-¿quieres un poco de esto?-

El rubio solo ve con la roja fruta del pecado baja por el cuerpo del castaño, pero no es en ella que se clava su mirada, sino por donde la pasa el torturador de su amigo, intento con todas sus fuerzas luchar contra sus deseos pero fue inútil esta vez fue su boca la que lo traiciono soltando un audible y desesperado -¡SI, SI QUIERO!-

James solo ríe y le lanza la manzana y le da un comentario de que es bueno de su parte que quiera ser sano pero en verdad no le prestó mucha atención solo veía la manzana con disgusto entre sus manos como si fuera una especie de premio de consolación y para ser franco consigo mismo él solo quería el premio mayor un muy pulido y reluciente James

De sus labios salieron balbuceos como los de un niño quejándose-P..pe..pero yo me refería a..-y James continua-¿A qué Kenny?, ¿quieres algo más?- era frustrante y el desesperado rubio solo abrió la boca para decir-Yo…- mientras que en sus pensamientos el general orgullo le gritaba-/!NI SE TE OCURRA KNIGHT, SOLO VETE!/- pero el castaño seguía presionando-¿Si?-amaba esto, pero el general orgullo nunca había perdido una batalla y esta no sería la primera -yo…, nada, solo olvídalo- y se fue directo a la habitación, cuando entro se frustro de nuevo y se golpeo la frente -/gracias general orgullo por no traicionarme…, no como otros/- dijo fulminando a sus pies con la mirada-/!se suponía que debíamos salir no volver al cuarto!/- se reprochaba a sí mismo -/Kenny ¿no crees que hablarle a tus pies es un poco raro?/- algo molesto se vuele a golpear la frente y james le dice-/te vas a crear una contusión cerebral ¿lo sabías?/-.

Kendall furioso sale de la habitación y se dirige a su meta, la salida-/listo, este es el momento Knight, ojo de tigre, tu puedes, solo sal/- se decía a sí mismo, se podría decir que estaba muy enfocando, nada lo podría desconcentrar, esta era su oportunidad de salir, en su cabeza sonaba la canción Eyes of the tiger, todo saldría de acuerdo a lo planeado mientras va por el pasillo, todo bien, hasta que da la vuelta y entra en la sala de descanso donde había un calor algo peculiar vio a Logan y a Carlos en el suelo y se lo atribuyo a él pero no lo saco de concentración hasta que escucho un -uffff que calor hace aquí- y todo acabo, su ojo de tigre se perdió en las acciones del alto que muy (casi demasiado ) sensualmente se abre el cierre del pantalón y deba ver un bulto bajo la tela de sus bóxer, todo el esfuerzo del rubio se fue por el caño y totalmente distraído choca como un supremo torpe casi partiéndose la frente y la nariz con la pared.

Mientras se soba la frente de su boca solo sale un AUCHHH antes de escuchar al castaño -¿estás bien Kendall?, si quieres te ayudo- cuando el rubio sube la mirada se fija que James viene hacia él con el fin de "auxiliarlo" pero sus pantalones resbalan dejando a la vista sus ajustados bóxers, esto era demasiado para Kendall y de su nariz broto sangre (como les pasa a los personajes pervertidos en el anime cando ven algo muy sexi), al ver que se acercaba, el general orgullo grita con la voz más fuerte que tiene desde su interior

-/!RETIRADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!/-

-te..tengo que salir, nos vemos más tarde-

Corrió tan rápido como pudo aun sosteniendo su nariz, para cuando vio la puerta de la salida creía que su salvación estaba cerca, con suerte si se alejaba lo suficiente los poderes de James no serian capaces de alcanzarlo.

-/!victoriaaaa!/- casi veía una luz dorada envolver la puerta del elevador que lo llevaría fuera del edificio hasta que de repente sonó la alarma de emergencia y Gustavo grito desde la sala de reuniones

-¡PERRROOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!-

El sol brillante de Kendall se volvió una nube de tormenta

-¡esto tiene que ser una broma, AAAAAAAAAA!, estaba tan cerca!- grito con frustración y luchaba por no destrozar las paredes con sus golpes y desde su mente solo escuchaba reír a James y diciéndole-/ lastima Kenny estuviste tan cerca, ahora…. ven a mi/-

* * *

Tiempo actual….

* * *

Kendall a regañadientes se dirige a la sala de rumiones en donde ya se encontraban todos, había pasado por su habitación buscando su traje de Golpetazo y por la rabia que tenia luchaba por ponérselo hasta que James se puso detrás de él mucho más cerca de lo que debía y diciéndole al oído – ¿te ayudo?- tal acción estremeció al rubio volviéndolo prácticamente una gelatina ante el talco del ojos avellana

-no, me toques- su voz era seria y su mirada fría hacia el castaño

James más cerca aun, le dice

-¿estás seguro que no quieres que te toque?-dicho esto desliza sus manos por la espalda de Kendall frenándose antes de llegar a donde la espalda deja de ser espalda

-¡no!- su vos era firme pero es su mente- /siiiiiiiii tócame/,/(¬¬)torpe subconsciente traidor/-

De los labios de James se escapo una sonrisa torcida producto de la bipolaridad del rubio pero cuando se disponía a decir algo mas este lo golpea en el estomago sacándole el aire

-ya préstale atención a Gustavo, imbécil-

James se sostenía de la pared para no caer ante tan contundente golpe e intento prestarle atención a su gordo jefe, según los reportes una especia de monstruo de fuego atacaba la ciudad así que debían detenerlo

-¡DAK esta es tu oportunidad de brillar con tus poderes será fácil detenerlo!- Gustavo tiene la vista fija en el enorme monitor en donde están reflejadas imágenes de la ciudad hasta que Kelly toca su espalda

-Ee… Gustavo, Dak no está aquí-

-¡¿COMO QUE NO ESTA?!, PERRRROOOOOSSSSS,¿ dónde está el perro polar?

Todos voltearon a ver al Sujeto de la guitarra

-viejooo, creo que es mi culpa que no esté -

James y Carlos lo miran levantando una ceja y diciendo al unisonó- ¿Crees?-

Gustavo se disponía a destrozar al raro chico pero Kelly lo frena -ya no importa donde esté, tenemos que salir a detener a esa cosa- de nuevo solo ella está centrada en lo que es importante.

Todos salieron a combatir al monstruo, la batalla era intensa y todos se sentían como si se fueran a derretir por el calor de las llamas de la creatura excepto Logan que ese calor solo le traía "cosas" a la mente y por su puesto Carlos que por sus poderes no sentía nada, ambos se disponían a evacuar a las personas mientras los demás intentaban detenerlo, Gustavo luchaba arduamente hasta que se retiro y termino gritándoles a James y a Kendall

-¡HOMBRE BANDANA Y GOLPETAZO, BUSQUEN AL PERRO POLAR YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

James tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro y con sus poderes le dice al rubio-/el destino nos quiere juntos y a solas pequeño cachorrito/- Kendall estuvo a punto de protestar pero Gustavo le lanzo una mirada feroz y volvió a gritar- ¡YAAAAAA!- sin decir nada ambos salieron en búsqueda de DAk, con los poderes de James no se les hizo muy difícil descubrir en donde estaba, pensó en comunicarse con él usando la telepatía pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, el lugar donde estaba el chico de hielo era perfecto para seguir con su tortura

-¿estás seguro de que Dak está por aquí?- preguntaba algo nervioso el rubio

-sí, confía en mí, se lo que hago-

Mientras más seguían el ojos verdes pudo distinguir el océano y se freno enseguida

-un momento James, me estas llevando directo a la playa donde…-

-¿Dónde que cachorrito?-

-(¬¬) no me llames así, ya déjate de juegos James busquemos a Dak y volvamos-

-es ahí donde se encuentra Dak, ¿acaso no confías en mi?

-(¬¬)-¡no!-

-no seas necio Kendall, no jugaría con esto, Gustavo nos necesita y mas a Dak-

El rubio acepto seguir a regañadientes y no tardo mucho en percibir el frio que emanaba del cuerpo de Dak, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente lo vieron recostado en la orilla de unas rocas algo pensativo pero Kendall estaba algo molesto porque no estaba donde debía, así que lo golpeo en la cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Rey de los pingüinos, Gustavo te necesita, hay un monstruo de fuego atacando la ciudad y tu tienes que ir a detenerlo-

Sin dudarlo dos veces el chico de hielo salió disparado en dirección a la ciudad y Kendall se disponía a ir tras él pero se detiene y voltea a ver la playa donde había comenzado el tema de las venganzas, se sonrojo un poco con las imágenes que vinieron a su cabeza, pero se abofeteo y se salió de sus pensamientos volviendo a volar en dirección a la ciudad pero chocho contra James que lo mirada con una sonrisa algo malvada

-¿te trae recuerdos Kenny?- dijo apuntando específicamente la parte de la playa donde ocurrió todo

-¡JAMES!, no estamos para esto, vamos que nos necesitan-

-en realidad solo a Dak- dijo en su defensa aun con la sonrisa en la cara

El rubio lo fulmina con la mirada y decide ignorarlo y usa su velocidad para llegar más rápido incluso que Dak que ya le llevaba una ventaja, pero en todo el camino llevaba su cara enrojecida por que no podía sacarse los recuerdos de ese lugar y por la rabia que le provocaba que aunque no lo estuviera viendo sabia que James se reía de él por sus pensamientos, tan pronto llego recibió un regaño por parte de Gustavo por llegar sin el perro polar pero se defendió diciendo que no era su culpa que él fuera tan lento y que no debería tardar mucho en llegar, se dispuso a ayudar a Logan con las evacuaciones y este lo ve aun muy sonrojado y molesto por lo que le dice

-tus mejillas están muy rojas pero algo me dice que no es por el calor-

-ya cállate cirujano, solo sigue ayudando a las personas- dijo algo tajante

-¿sabes? esto va a continuar por un largo rato hasta que cedas, así que como tu amigo y doctor te receto tu doces diaria de "adonis bien peinado enriquecido con vitamina C"- dijo algo burlón tratando de sacar de su enojo al rubio pero no funciono, por su parte solo recibió una mirada asesina. Para cuando llego Dak las personas ya casi estaban evacuadas y Gustavo mantenía a raya a la bestia, no le tomo mucho tiempo al chico de hielo detener a la creatura con sus poderes y lo termino apagando fácilmente y luego de un rato arreglando el desastre todos volvieron al cuartel y se dispersaron como de costumbre

El rubio solo se sentó en el sofá con la mente difusa, cambiaba de caras como todo un bipolar en un momento se imaginaba con James y en otro el general orgullo le exigía control, de verdad quería estar en el castaño y pues si tenía que ceder no creía que fuera para tanto, lo pensó por unos minutos pero después se regaño a sí mismo y se abofeteo

-/ni se te acurra, ¿qué paso con aquel gran Kendall que no se rendía ante nada?/-

El resto de los muchachos lo miraban algo raro por su comportamiento, en un momento tenía una cara de risueño y en otro se abofeteaba.

James, Logan y el Sujeto de la guitarra mantenían una conversación usando los poderes de James

-/¿no crees que es demasiado? Ya déjalo en paz James o por lo menos dile al sujeto de la guitarra que no use sus poderes/- decía Logan preocupado por la salud mental del rubio

-/yo no tengo nada que ver, deje de usar mis poderes hace mucho, creo que súper Kendall se mudo a Locolandia/- dijo el sujeto de la guitarra en su defensa

-/jajajajaja amo hacerlo sentir así, pero su sufrimiento acabara cuando deje de ser tan terco/-

Logan intento responder algo pero James se disponía a ir a su habitación anunciando en voz alta

-Tomare un Baño, no sé por qué, pero me siento sucio- dijo con algo de picardía quitándose su camisa, matando la ultima ración de cordura que le quedaba al rubio, dicho esto se fue directo al baño de su habitación sin prestar mucha atención a las miradas de reproche de sus amigos, entro en este quitándose su ropa, abrió el grifo dejándose llevar por la sensación del agua en su cuerpo

* * *

Mientras en la sala…..

* * *

El rubio seguía con sus caras cambiantes, era como ver una ruleta, no sabias cual era su siguiente expresión, hasta que cambio por una de enfado y un dejo de perversión

-si James cree que voy a jugar bajo sus reglas, se equivoca-

Se levanto del sofá muy decidido en dirección de la habitación del torturador con una cara de desquiciado que asusto un poco a sus amigos, Logan se puso frente a él e intento frenarlo

-¿Kendall que vas a hacer?, no vayas a hacer una locura-

Pero el rubio lo ignoro, en definitiva si parecía que había perdido un tornillo y nada lo detendría de acabar con esto esa misma noche, parecía una locomotora sin frenos y con su fuerza termino empujado al pálido por los aires sin prestarle atención de si lo lastimaba o no pero este término flotando junto al grupo mientras los cuatro veían al rubio dirigirse a la habitación de James y todos solo dijeron al unisonó

-es Seguro que esta no va a ser una noche tranquila-

Entro sin avisar y cerró la puerta con seguro, escucho el agua en el baño y se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta, la derribo de una patada y con tono psicópata de película de terror dijo

-Toc Toc Jamie-

James estaba totalmente impactado, no esperaba esa entrada de parte del rubio pero para cuando intento decir algo este lo sujeto de las muñecas y lo aprisiono con mucha fuerza contra la pared y le dio un muy violento y apasionado beso mientras pegaba su cuerpo al del castaño casi como si quisiera unirse a él sin importarle mojar su propia ropa.

Era muy violento y agresivo, aun así James lo estaba disfrutando, pero si el rubio creía que él le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles estaba loco, James uso sus poderes por lo que termino presionando al rubio contra el piso cerniéndose sobre él

-¿Qué Kenny?, ¿quieres un poco de mi?- dijo en tono travieso

Kendall forcejaba pero apenas y podía levantarse del suelo, James tomo la mano del rubio y la puso en su pecho mojado y la obligo a bajar cada vez más hasta casi tocas su miembro

-sabes Kendall todo esto podría ser tuyo si tan solo lo pidieras-

Corrientes de excitación corrían por el cuerpo del ojos verdes por la sensación en su mano pero aun con un tono salvaje responde

-ya los planes cambiaron James, si tu no actúas pronto, el que terminara siendo mi sumiso cachorro serás tú- Kendall tomo aire y uso sus poderes al máximo pudiéndose levantar del suelo sujetando a James por la cadera y volteándolo pegándolo a la pared, apretando su erección contra el trasero de este, de la boca del castaño salió un gemido ahogado cuando Kendall mordía su cuello como un animal y con sus manos libres destrozaba la tela de sus pantalones del traje de Golpetazo, cuando se disponía a alinearse con la entrada de castaño este destroza la pared del baño con sus poderes por lo que caen al suelo de su habitación y en ese momento aprovecha y cambia de posiciones con el rubio sometiéndolo mientras sus manos rasguñaban todo su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro el cual apretó fuertemente provocando que este arqueara la espalda y ahogara un gemido desesperado

-Solo suplica Kenny, y esto acabara-

Apenas respiraba y entre jadeos dijo -¡Jamás!-

James tenía una sonrisa torcida y mientras usara sus poderes al máximo era casi imposible que el rubio se despegara del suelo, aprovecho esto y bajo hasta quedar en su abdomen el cual beso mientras trazaba líneas con su debo terminando en la entrada del sometido, y comenzó a jugar con esta, Kendall se retorcía y estuvo a punto de ceder y suplicar por mas, pero él mismo no se lo permitía, ante la cara y pensamientos enloquecidos de su amigo, James se siente poderoso y decide darle un poco de piedad introduciendo la punta de su dedo mientras lamia el miembro del rubio

Kendall intento resistir pero esto fue demasiado, casi como en un estallido grito suplicante sin dejar aire en sus pulmones- ¡MAS JAMES, MAS!-

Y eso fue todo, James había ganado

Triunfante James levanta a Kendall del suelo y lo arroja contra la pared tomándolo de las muñecas y presionándolo contra esta soltando una pequeña risa antes de decir

- espero no meterme en problemas por invadir propiedad privada- Kendall entre jadeos esta apunto de preguntar el por qué del comentario, pero recuerda la marca que dejo la broma de sus amigos "propiedad de Carlos y Logan", sin el más mínimo aviso James embiste con todas su fuerzas entrado de una sola estocada en el rubio que no aguanto mucho y grito desesperado entre dolor y placer. El castaño estaba en el cielo y se sentía el rey, besaba el cuello de su sumiso amigo y apretaba sus manos en las muñecas de este, mientras aceleraba cada vez más sus estocadas

-¡MASS!-

Era todo lo que salía de la boca del rubio pero James quería seguir con su tortura, así que se despego de este y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, Kendall se quejo por la sensación de vacío y volteo a ver al castaño con ojos de furia

-¡¿qué demonios haces James?!-

El ojos avellana amaba verlo tan desesperado, y paso su mano por su pecho hasta bajar y tomar firmemente su miembro antes de decir

-arrodíllate- en tono de orden

La mirada de Kendall era de frustración, pero al igual que en su sueño quería seguir y por desgracia estaba a merced del castaño, dio unos pasos adelante y quedando frente a James lo duda un poco pero este usa sus poderes y termina arrodillándolo frente a él, con el miembro del castaño enfrente lo toma con una mano y levanta la mirada estrangulando a James con esta, mientras él solo le mira algo prepotente y triunfante antes de dejarse llevar por la sensación cálida y húmeda de la boca de Kendall en su miembro

James acaricia la cabeza de Kendall y no puede evitar soltar las mismas palabras que sabia sacaría de quicio al rubio

-no te vayas a atragantar cachorrito-

Kendall explota casi en ira por el comentario y solo se le ocurrió una forma de vengarse, sin previo aviso mordió el miembro del castaño y de inmediato James suelta un grito tremendo y hala a Kendall por el cabello obligándolo a dejar su miembro y a subir la mirada

-Eres un perro malo Kenny, voy a tener que castigarte-

Dicho esto levanta al rubio y lo tira contra la cama y salta sobre él, este intenta oponerse pero James lo presiona contra las sabanas y abre sus piernas como si de unas puertas se tratara, pensó en embestir con todas sus fuerzas pero aun le dolía un poco la acción pasada del rubio por lo que decidió usar sus dedos, introdujo tres de un solo golpe y casi se podría decir con furia empujaba sacándole gritos ahogados a su sometido, así duro un rato hasta que su dolor paso, saco los dedos y se acomodo entre las piernas de Kendall embistiendo aun con mas brutalidad que la vez anterior, debido a esto Kendall por el dolor y la excitación golpea la cama y termina haciéndola polvo, pero esto no detiene a James, aun así sigue en lo suyo mientras Kendall rasguña la espalda de este y muerde su cuello.

El acto fue salvaje y para cuando ambos iban a terminar James besa apasionadamente al rubio dejándolo sin aliento y termina por expulsar sus fluidos dentro de él, mientras los de Kendall manchan sus estómagos pero por la sensación, este no se controla y termina golpeando al castaño en el hombro con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria dislocándoselo.

Eran demasiado placer acumulado que por fin había sido apagado, ambos con la respiración agitada ni se podían mover y luego de un rato se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente….

* * *

-¡LOGANNNNNN!-

Un grito doble de dolor salió de la habitación de James sacando a pálido de sus sueños, de inmediato salió en ayuda de sus amigos pensando que había pasado algo grave e intenta abrir la puerta pero esta aun tiene el seguro por lo que le dispara uno de sus rayos y termina derribándola, en el momento que entra se fija que toda la habitación es un desastre, los escombros de la pared del baño las paredes agrietadas la cama hecha polvo y a su par de amigos aun en el colchón Kendall tirado y James encima de él como habían quedado la noche anterior, ni se podían mover de lo adoloridos que estaban era como ver una escena de guerra…. Pero con menos ropa

Logan los mira con una cara de "¿bromean cierto?" antes de decir en tono de regaño- si van a hacer esas cosas por lo menos no sean tan salvajes ¿quieren?, no me gusta tener que ayudarlos en esto siempre y no soy su hospital con patas 24/7-

Intentaron decir algo pero estaban hechos polvos por lo que de sus bocas solo salió un- Aaaaa- de queja muy adolorido

Logan se dirige a ellos y los hala por el cabello, y los arrastra hasta el medio de la habitación mientras los cura ante su tacto, James estaba a punto de quejarse por que lo iba a despeinar pero supuso que su apariencia actual no podía ser peor, el pálido los dejo hay tirados en el suelo ya sin dolor y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayudo, luego de un rato salieron Dak, Carlos y el sujeto de la guitarra, estaba desayunando todos en silencio hasta que entraron James y Kendall ya vestidos besándose y haciéndose cosquillas a lo que el sujeto de la guitarra dice

-que viva el amor viejossss…-sujetando la mano de Dak que estaba junto a él, o bueno, eso intentando porque enseguida el chico de hielo se la convirtió en una paleta de hielo macizo

-Qué bueno que ya arreglaron sus diferencias, vez Kendall como todo se podía solucionar cediendo un poco ante la persona que amas- dijo Calos con su animoso tono de voz habitual

De inmediato Kendall sale del mundo empalagoso en el que estaba con James y responde a la defensiva-¡yo no cedí!, Nunca suplicaría-

Todos en la habitación lo fulminaron con la mirada y dijeron – (¬¬)- ¡MAS JAMES MAS!- en tono burlón usando sus propias palabras, por lo que se sonrojo de sobremanera y termino golpeándose la cabeza contra el muro en señal de derrota haciendo reír a todos en la habitación

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, siento que me llevo mucho tiempo escribirlo y gracias a una persona especial que me dio los ánimos lo termine, por lo que quiero dedicarle este Cap a mi linda y terca Kenny, la amooooo mucho aunque ella diga que me ame mas (pero aquí entre nosotros, es mentira, yo la amo mas), espero sus comentarios y gracias por leer aquí se despide por ahora**

**Dranciel69**

**-Sujeto de la guitarra: ¬¬**

**-Dranciel: ¿ahora qué?**

**-Sujeto de la guitarra: ¿cómo que "¿ahora qué?"?, tu sabes lo que pasa, en el amiente solo hay amor y yo estoy solo, todos tienen amor menos yo, eso no es justo**

**-Dranciel: ¿no crees que exageras diciendo todos?**

**-Sujeto de la guitarra: ¡NO!, Logan tiene a Carlos, James a Kendall y hasta tú tienes a Daniela, solo yo estoy solo T.T**

**-Dranciel: no se, a lo mejor las cosas cambien en el siguiente capítulo y Dak termine cediendo como Kendall**

**-Kendall: ¡ YO NO CEDIIII A NADAAAA!**

**-Dranciel: ¿es broma verdad? Eres la perrita de James, claro que cediste**

**-Kendall: como te odio ¬¬, esto tiene que cambiar las cosas no se pueden quedar así, en el siguiente capítulo quiero otra venganza**

**-Dranciel: no puedo pasar el fic escribiendo venganzas, los lectores se aburrirán, además planeo integrar a dos personajes nuevos en el siguiente Capitulo así que tendrás que esperar, por ahora sigue siendo el cachorrito de James y calla**

**-Kendall: p..Pero…**

**-Dranciel: nada de peros, y con ustedes lectores por favor dejen comentarios e intenten adivinar cuales serán los próximos dos nuevos personajes, el que gane tendrá un viaje todo pagado a ningunapartelandia wiiiii, ¿no es genial? En fin los espero en los comentarios**


End file.
